A Hawaiian Vacation
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: (Finished)-Squeal to 'Fire And Earth Don't Mix'- It's Spring Break and the X-men are going to Hawaii. Both Scott and Damia will be reunited with their loved ones.
1. Spring Break

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men unfortunately. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Speaking, (Greek/Aussie/French Translation).------  
  
A Hawaiian Vacation  
  
Chapter One: Spring Break  
  
Damia, Rogue, Remy, and John all sat in the back of the room in their French class, talking. They were doing worksheets so they wouldn't get into any trouble for it. It was Friday and the gang had decided to go to the movies that night. It was the last day of school before Spring Break and everyone was excited.  
  
"So Jean's going with Scott to the movies?" Damia asked, they had all planned on going to see 'Daredevil' later and Jean wasn't taking Duncan her boyfriend with them.  
  
"Yeah, apparently Duncan and her got inta some sorta fight." Rogue told her.  
  
"It's most likely for the best. He was rather dumb." Damia stated.  
  
"Don't hate a bloke (guy) for his low intelligence." John said.  
  
"Dey don't mon ami, dey are friends with you aren't dey?" Remy smiled.  
  
"Hey!" John replied.  
  
"Anyway, I feel bad for Kitty; I mean Lance has been a real jerk lately." Damia said, implying the way Lance had just ditched the girl like some sort of object. But it was for the best now Kurt finally had a chance.  
  
"That's nothing new, when is he not an ass?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Hey, Lance isn't bad; he's just confused that's all love." John defended his friend.  
  
"Whoops, forgot your friends with him." Rogue replied.  
  
"We were mates." John sounded a little sad when he said it. "Some things change."  
  
They were silent for a minute. Two girls in front of them, Amy and Lucy, turned and looked at the two guys sweetly.  
  
"Hey Remy." Lucy greeted him. She was a popular girl in school along with her friend Amy.  
  
"Bonjour." Remy smiled his ladies-man smile. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was wondering, well, we were wondering." Lucy began. "If you and John wanna go out tonight."  
  
"Sorry love, but I'm taken." John replied.  
  
"Sorry chere, but Remy has plans." Remy answered.  
  
Rogue and Damia looked as if they were not paying any attention to what their boyfriends were doing at the moment. The guys knew that they were watching them, and even if they weren't the answer would have been the same. No.  
  
"Your not going with Damia are you John?" Amy asked him with a disapproving look.  
  
"Yeah, actually love I am." He told her.  
  
"Oh, isn't she like one of those mutants?" Lucy piped in.  
  
Damia turned her head at the statement; she wanted to see how this played out. Rogue did the same.  
  
"Oh my God!" Amy giggled. "Like you're going with that psycho Goth girl aren't you Remy? And John's going with the one with the funny accent."  
  
Before John or Remy could comment on that, Damia decided to play along. "Yeah, Johnny you're like not going out with that freaky haired, funny talking girl?" Damia mimicked  
  
Amy glared at Damia who only smiled.  
  
John shook his head and Damia's eyes widened. "No love," her heart stopped a beat. "I'm going out with a beautiful, exotic looking Greek goddess who has the power over Australian pyros." He winked.  
  
Damia blushed.  
  
Rogue laughed "Ah guess like he got ya there." she was also mimicking the girls.  
  
"Whatever." Amy said and turned around facing front.  
  
Damia and Rogue laughed hysterically that the teacher asked them what was the matter, and they finally clamed down.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The bell rang and all the students hurried out of the classroom to lunch, except for Rogue and the three other mutants in the class. Damia and Remy always waited with Rogue until the hallways cleared so there was never a chance of her accidentally absorbing someone. John waited with them as well, because his girlfriend did as well as his best friend. When the coast was clear the four walked to the cafeteria, and to the lunch line. When they had gotten their food they went to their normal table and sat down. Most of the others had already been seated due to their ability to walk through crowded hallways safely.  
  
"So like I heard the professor talking with Ororo about Spring Break and it turns out that we are like going to Hawaii!" Kitty squealed.  
  
Everyone looked at her, like she was crazy.  
  
"I'm like serious." Kitty told them.  
  
"Jah." Kurt replied sarcastically.  
  
Jean thought for a moment then decided she would ask the professor herself. Professor?  
  
Jean? Are you alright? the professor asked concerned, she rarely contacted him during the school day.  
  
Yeah, fine. I was wondering; are we all going to Hawaii for Spring Break? Jean asked him.  
  
If she could have seen the professor she would have saw him blush. Yes Jean we are.  
  
Oh, thanks. Bye. Jean smiled at the others. "It turns out Kitty is right."  
  
"Bloody hell!" John replied. "I've never been to Hawaii." Suddenly he remembered something he loved almost as much as Damia and fire; surfing. "I hope the surfings good there."  
  
"Alex seems to think so." Scott said. He meant his younger brother, who lived there. Alex was what one would call a surfer dude.  
  
"Doubt it'll beat Australia though." John added.  
  
"Surfing?" Damia asked, she didn't know the meaning of the word.  
  
"It's a water sport. You have a board and you ride on top of the water. It's like skateboarding except with water." Evan told her.  
  
"Oh," a large smile spread across her face. She was an expert surfer, the best on her island actually. "You mean like serf (surfing)."  
  
"If that's like what it is in Greek then yeah." Kitty said.  
  
"Oh how wonderful!" Damia replied energetically.  
  
"Yeah, like sun bathing time!" Kitty said.  
  
"No, surfing." Damia told her, suddenly she thought she would keep the fact that she was an expert on it to herself, they would find out sooner or later. So she pretended like she didn't know how. "I cannot wait to learn."  
  
"No worries love, I'll teach you." John smiled.  
  
She held back a giggle boy was he in for a surprise.  
  
"Ah don't know how this is gunna be any fun at all." Rogue huffed.  
  
"I'm sure we will have a really good time." Damia nudged her.  
  
"Whatevah." Rogue rolled her eyes. She wasn't too fond of being at the beach in a swim suit, for obvious reasons.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
When the students got home they all where called to a meeting in the conference room. Everyone sat down or almost everyone, Scott liked to stand up during meetings. He was excited about seeing his brother again. He hadn't seen him in a year, and Alex would be sixteen now.  
  
"As you all most likely have found out, we are going to Hawaii for Spring Break. I have cleared it with your families and they all have agreed. We will be leaving in the morning, and should arrive there sometime that evening. We plan to travel by public means of transportation so it will take us longer to get to our destination than normal. We will be meeting Alex Summers there along with Marina Vice." The Professor told them, he turned a little pink when he said the woman's name.  
  
"Marina?!" Damia asked excitedly.  
  
The professor smiled "Yes Damia, she will be there and she is looking forward to seeing you." He told the girl who gave a smile that went from ear to ear. "Now if you wouldn't mind to begin packing immediately after our meeting is finished. Which would be about now."  
  
The students all but ran out of the room to get ready for their trip. Everyone was thrilled at the idea, but most thrilled were Damia and Scott who would be seeing loved ones that they had not seen in a long time.  
  
----Please review. I hope you like it so far. ~Alana---- 


	2. Surfer Girl

---------Disclaimer: I don't own X-men unfortunately. I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Speaking, (Greek/Aussie/French Translation).------  
  
Chapter Two: Surfer Girl  
  
John's face was a pale green, he hated to fly. He had already used his, Rogue's and Damia's barf bags. He now held onto Remy's.  
  
"Oh Jesus." Rogue said disgustedly. She turned her face from John's general direction.  
  
Damia just stared at her boyfriend blankly; she was rubbing his back trying to make him feel better. They were riding first class, and she was looking forward to the advantages of the rich flying style, but her boyfriend was sort of ruining her experience.  
  
"Mon Dieu!" (My God.) Remy replied when he saw John throwing up for the fourth time.  
  
"Ah don't think Ah can take much more of this!" Rogue cried.  
  
"John?" Damia asked the light haired boy. He just stared up at her his eyes watering from his sickness. "Is it something you ate?"  
  
He shook his head in response.  
  
"Non chere, de boy just has de plane sickness." Remy told her.  
  
Professor. Rogue called to the mentor.  
  
Yes Rogue.  
  
When are we landing, Ah don't think Ah can take any more of John's pukin.  
  
We should be landing in about three or four minutes. the professor told her mentally.  
  
"Kay Johnny boy ya only got three more minutes left so hang on." Rogue told him.  
  
"Eucharisteo Artemis!" (Thank Artemis.) Damia said under her breath; she doubted she could take John being sick from the plane any longer.  
  
"Attention please." The plane speaker came on "We will be landing now so if you would turn off all your electrical devices, fasten your seat belts, put you seats in the up right position, and trays back into place it would be much appreciated."  
  
The students and other passengers did as they were told, and felt the movement of the plane as they headed to the ground. When the plane landed John, Damia, Remy, and Rogue were the first of the students to exit the plane. When John felt the ground beneath his feet he knelt down and kissed it. They waited for the others and then headed to the meeting area of the airport to find Marina and Alex.  
  
A blonde haired boy and sandy haired woman stood next to another with a sign that said 'Xavier'. The boy saw a young man with red sun glasses and ran to him, and gave him a firm embrace.  
  
"Alex!" Scott smiled when he saw his brother.  
  
"Nice to see ya." Alex said with a smile similar to his brothers.  
  
"So the leader has feelings after all." Damia gave a smirk and Scott frowned at her. The two hadn't been on the best of terms sense their fight about John.  
  
"Of course he does." Alex told the girl, his eyes still glued to Scott inspecting him.  
  
Damia ignored him and looked around her surroundings, a smile suddenly graced her features and she ran at the sandy haired woman who had been standing next to Alex. "MARINA!" Damia wrapped her arms around the woman, who the same in return.  
  
"Geiasou Damia!' (Hello.) Marina smiled.  
  
Damia then turned and took Marina's hand leading her to the team. She brought Marina to John first. "Marina Avto einai (this is) John o chilos mou. (My boyfriend.)" When Damia had said the last part Marina's inspected the boy.  
  
John noticed the woman eyeing him and straightened his posture and took her hand and gave it a kiss "G'day."  
  
Alex had finally noticed the girl who had said something about his brother. She was rather beautiful, he was instantly intrigued. He noticed the accent and the language, though he didn't know what language it was. While the girl continued to introduce the others in her language Alex asked his brother "Who is that?"  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow. "Who?"  
  
Alex pointed to Damia "Her."  
  
"Damia Eneas, she's Greek, she is also a mutant. Her power is that she is able to control nature." Scott told his brother.  
  
"Far out." Alex replied.  
  
When Damia had finished her introductions and Alex was introduced. The team got into three different automobiles. Damia, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Alex, Remy, and John all rode together with Marina driving and Xavier in the seat next to her. They were talking away, as well were the students.  
  
"So how's the surf here mate?" John asked Alex.  
  
"The best in the world." Alex smiled.  
  
John put his arm around Damia, more in habit than to show that they were a couple. In fact John had no clue what so ever that the younger Summers like his girlfriend. "I highly doubt that." John replied.  
  
"Then tomorrow I will prove it to you." Alex told him.  
  
"You do than." John said, putting his head on Damia's shoulder and closing his eyes. He was worn out from the flight.  
  
"Ah guess that means we are gunna spend the day at the beach." Rogue replied.  
  
"Yeah. Oh hey Damia didn't you want someone to teach you to surf?" Jean asked her friend. She had been reading Alex's thoughts and decided that she would make the boy feel a little better about the girl he suddenly had a crush on being taken.  
  
"John was going-" Damia was cut off by Alex.  
  
"I doubt the Aussie knows what he's talking about. I'll teach you." Alex said.  
  
"That's a great idea." Jean said smiling.  
  
Damia looked at Jean confused but just smiled. "Alright."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Rogue awoke to a knock at her hotel room door. She sleepily got out of bed and opened it. Standing in front of her was Alex, dressed in his swimming shorts and a white tee-shirt.  
  
"Morin." Rogue said half asleep.  
  
"Hey, it's breakfast. So why don't you and Damia get ready for a day at the beach and come down to the dinning room to eat." He told her.  
  
Rogue nodded, and closed the door. She walked over to Damia's bed, she was pretty much awake now and a sly smile crossed her face. She wanted to scare her room mate. She jumped onto Damia's bed waking the girl, and causing her to jolt upright in her bed. Rogue fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Rogue!" Damia growled.  
  
"Mornin sugah. Get your suit on, its breakfast then ya got surfin lessons with Alex and John." Rogue told her friend. Rogue walked to the dresser where she had unpacked her things, and got out her emerald green bikini. She put it on then when to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Damia hoped out of bed, and got her suit which was similar to Rogue's except it was black.  
  
When both girls where ready they headed to Remy and John's room and knocked on the door to get their boyfriends to eat breakfast with them and also see if they were awake. Remy opened the door, he was surprisingly ready. He turned from the door, leaving it open incase the girls were going to come in. They didn't. When Remy came back it was with a dressed John, and they all headed down to the dinning room.  
  
It was a buffet with pancakes, bacon, French toast, grits, waffles, fresh fruit, hash browns, and any other breakfast food imaginable. They got their food and sat at a table. Damia saw Marina and she waved to her the woman came over to see the girl. Marina didn't like what she saw. Damia was wearing short jean shorts, and a see through shirt that revealed a black string bra like bathing suit top.  
  
Marina gave a disapproving look "What are you wearing?"  
  
Damia smiled "I'm surfing after breakfast that's all."  
  
The woman glanced at John, who looked stiff and ate very slowly. He knew he was being watched. "John?"  
  
John looked up from his waffles "Ma'am."  
  
"If I see one wrong act from you, this relationship is over. Do I make myself clear?" Marina said in a motherly tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He replied politely.  
  
"Good." Marina said. "Have a wonderful day my dear." She kissed Damia on the forehead and left.  
  
"Remy dinks de woman be watchin you home." Remy told his friend with a smile.  
  
"Bloody hell." John rolled his eyes.  
  
Damia giggled "She is just a bit protective, she'll get used to you in no time."  
  
John just smiled and continued to eat. Alex saw the four of them and walked over. "Hey you done?" he asked Damia.  
  
Damia nodded in reply.  
  
"Great, ready to hit the beach?" Alex asked. The others nodded as well.  
  
"You got a board mate?" John asked him.  
  
Alex nodded. "I have three. You can borrow one, and Damia can borrow the other." He turned to Rogue and Remy. "You two gonna surf."  
  
"Ah don't know how." Rogue said.  
  
"I can teach you." Alex told her.  
  
"Ah don't-" She was cut off by Damia.  
  
"Of course she will and what about you Remy?" Damia asked him.  
  
"Oui, if de chere is willin den Remy will go." He told her.  
  
"How sweet of the Cajun." Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
He smiled "Anythin for you chere."  
  
They headed to the beach, it was a spectacular day. The sun was shinning, the wind blew lightly, and the water was a gorgeous light blue that sparkled in the sun light. They quickly found the others on the beach. Jean, Kitty, Amara, Rahne, and Tabby were sun bathing. Scott, Ray, Kurt, Roberto, Ray, and Tabby were playing beach volleyball. Jamie was making a sand castle, with the help of Sam. Evan, Jubilee, and Bobby had boards in their hands and awaited Alex to teach them.  
  
"Looks like your in high demand Alex." Damia pointed out.  
  
Alex gave a positive smile "Well I am the best."  
  
"Sure mate, why don't we challenge that?" John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure dude. I just feel bad that you're going to lose." Alex retorted.  
  
"How about ya wait until ya two teach us then ya can go at it like dogs." Rogue told them.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Alex said and they got into the water.  
  
Alex lay on his board and used his arms as paddles to get further from the shore, the others did the same. Damia played along or the time being. Alex and John began to explain how one should surf, and everyone listened intently; except one. Damia watched as wave after wave passed. She was going crazy being unable to go and ride one. Finally she decided that she was going to just go because Alex and John had begun to argue. She slowly paddled out further, and waited for the wave. While she waited she saw that she had been spotted by the others who were learning and the two that had been teaching were coming toward her. She could her them call her name as the wave came closer, but she ignored them. She rose to her feet, her board gliding across the giant blue wave. She turned toward John and Alex and then turned to the other side. She did all the tricks she knew, and when the wave was gone. A smile crossed her face as she saw the shocked expression on each of their faces.  
  
"You got pretty decent waves, not as good as back home. But good enough for beginners." She smiled.  
  
"Bloody hell Damia, you said you didn't know how to surf!" John cried; he was still in a state of shock.  
  
"I lied." Damia replied.  
  
"Ah don't know anything bout surfin sugah, but from what Ah just saw. Ya did so good!" Rogue smiled.  
  
"Far out." Alex was now smitten, not only was she pretty, but she could surf; and very well. And with that Damia continued to surf, and help Rogue and the others who were learning. Alex watched her as she demonstrated what to do, and help them when necessary. She seemed like some sort of girl from his wildest dreams. And here she was in real life right in front of his eyes.  
  
-----Please review. ~Alana------ 


	3. A Seven

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evo, I only own Venus. Notes: ^^Thinking^^, Telepathic Speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation).----  
  
Chapter Three: A Seven  
  
They had been on the water for three hours, and learning mutants were getting better. Evan had gotten the hang of it and was doing very well, most likely because he was a great skater. Remy and Rogue were doing better than expected, and Bobby and Jubilee were getting there.  
  
Scott saw that his brother was spending a lot of time on the water. He didn't notice the looks he gave Damia, which is understandable. The Summers men aren't known for their romantic awareness. It was lunch time, and the professor had given Scott a telepathic call to meet him and the other adults at a restaurant near the beach in five minutes.  
  
"Alex!" Scott yelled.  
  
His brother heard him and called back "Yeah?"  
  
Scott motioned for him to come back onto the ground "Lunch time, come on!"  
  
The students who had been in the water got out and headed for their towels to dry off for lunch. John grabbed his girlfriend's towel; he had gotten to where they had left their stuff first. When she reached the spot he greeted her by putting the towel over her shoulders. She gave him a smiled; she dried off and put on her shirt and shorts. When she was ready she waited for the others.  
  
Alex walked over to Damia, her hair was dripping wet, but she paid no attention to in. "You did great out there." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself." She gave him a playful smirk.  
  
"There is this ahhh surfing competition coming up, and there is still time for new entries. You should sign up." Alex told her.  
  
Damia thought for a moment. Then decided "That's a wonderful idea, you should tell John as well. Maybe you two can see who the best surfer is then that way."  
  
Alex nodded, that was a good idea. "How about we go on ahead and save the seats for the others." He said. He was surprised he didn't stammer. He was not bad with the ladies; he actually was very popular with them. He had never had a girl that he really liked before. He noticed her cocked eyebrow, and added "In case it's crowded."  
  
"Alright." She replied she turned and cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled "Alex and I are going to go ahead and save the seats. See you there."  
  
Before anyone had a chance to reply, the two were off. John didn't get his chance to object. The Aussie had noticed that the surfer dude had been very friendly with his girl. Alex was younger than John but the same age as Damia, which presented a problem. He doubt that the blonde could come between them or that Damia even though of the boy as anything but a friend. But, John was still an overprotective boyfriend.  
  
"Hey Summers, your kid brother like to mess with other bloke's (guy's) Sheila?" John asked Scott rudely.  
  
Scott frowned "No, and I doubt he likes her. Most likely he is impressed with her surfing."  
  
Jean giggled. Everyone looked at her, with tell-us-what-you-know expressions.  
  
"What do ya know Jean?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well, Alex definitely has a crush on her." She told them.  
  
"Bloody hell!" John cried and began to run in the direction of his girlfriend.  
  
Remy stopped him "What makes you dink dat Alex even has a chance wit de chere?"  
  
"Your right." John said, and walked with the others to the restaurant.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The restaurant was fairly close to the spot on the beach where the students had been. The restaurant was casual, making them feel more comfortable by their swim suits. They had put a few tables together so they could all sit together. The adults had their own table, leaving the teenagers to have their fun, but with a watchful eye. When the others finally arrived they found Alex and Damia chatting away, sitting across from another. Damia saw the others and smiled, John took a seat next to her, as well did Rogue. The waiter took their order and brought it to them in a quick manner.  
  
"So how does everyone like Hawaii?" Alex asked.  
  
"Beautiful." Rahne said with a smile.  
  
"Great place for Spring Break." Tabby replied. "I'm surprised MTV isn't here."  
  
Some of the team laughed at her comment.  
  
"The surfs alright, I'd give it a seven out of ten." John remarked.  
  
Damia nodded. "I would have to agree, surfings good but its better back home."  
  
"Only a seven?" A boy with red hair asked. He was accompanied by three girls and another boy. "What have you been showing them Alex?"  
  
Alex turned around to see the speaker. "Hey Josh," He smiled. "Sup?"  
  
The two boys did some sort of hand thing, and then returned to their conversation. Alex smiled at the others with him.  
  
Josh looked at the people around his friend. "Dude, I think you forgot your manners."  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that." Alex smiled, he gestured to Josh and company "This is Josh, Will, Tammy, Reese, and Lisa." Alex then gestured to the X-men and told each of their names. The five teens took a seat near them and they began a conversation.  
  
"So this is the famous Scott?" Reese asked with a smile.  
  
"Famous?" Scott questioned his brother.  
  
Alex smiled "Well, I told them about you."  
  
"He said you were way radical." Lisa told him.  
  
Damia gave a rude laugh. "Radical? Scott?"  
  
"Did lil Alex tell ya'll bout us?" Rogue asked turning the conversation from Scott.  
  
"Nope." Tammy said.  
  
"But we don't mind if you tell us about yourself?" Josh winked at Rogue, who just rolled her eyes.  
  
Remy couldn't help but laugh. "De chere is not de outgoin sort, homme." He told Josh.  
  
"Shut up Cajun." Rogue retorted.  
  
"Aww. Chere you wound Remy." He smiled.  
  
"Where are you guys from?" Will asked, he noticed that the few that have spoken had different accents, but they all seemed that they were quiet close.  
  
"Remy from New Orleans; de mean fille here," He gestured to Rogue "is from Mississippi."  
  
"Wow sugah you're smart." Rogue replied.  
  
"I'm from Greece and this here" Damia put her arm around John and looked at him. "Bloke" she tried to say it the way John did but it just sounded wrong. "Is from Australia."  
  
The others introduced themselves and told where they were from. Alex's friends seemed surprised that all of these people knew Alex.  
  
"Far out." Will smiled. "So Alex you are doing the surfing competition?"  
  
"Competition?" John asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot." Damia began; she had forgotten to tell John about the competition. "There's going to be a surfing competition, and there is still time for us to sign up."  
  
"You surf?" Tammy asked John.  
  
John gave his dashing smile and nodded.  
  
Marina came over to the table Damia was sitting at, and saw the new friends the group seemed to have made.  
  
Damia saw her friend and smiled. "Geiasou Marina." (Hello Marina.)  
  
"Pos sympatheite ti Chavai machri tora agaiptos mou?" (How do you like Hawaii so far my dear?) Marina asked.  
  
"To serf den einai toso kalo opos einai piso sto spiti, alla ektos apo avton einai megalo."(Surfing isn't as good as it is back home, but other than that it's great.) Damia replied.  
  
Marina smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Na eiste kalos." (Be good.) And she left Damia with her friends.  
  
John had been talking with the girl named Tammy, but when Damia had finished talking with the older woman he asked. "Anything bout me love?"  
  
Damia smiled playfully, and then whispered into John's ear. "She said that you better be good in bed or else I should do something unspeakable."  
  
John's eyes widened, but he knew his girlfriend was lying. "Then we better go make sure I am love." He winked.  
  
Damia turned a bright red, but continued to smile. "That is an excellent idea."  
  
John quickly got out of his chair, and gestured to Damia to follow him. They snuck out without the adults knowing, but the students on the other hand knew they had left.  
  
Rogue watched the two leave with a small smile "Ah remember when Ah had ta help her escape the-" she then realized that there were others in front of her. She cleared her throat and finished eating.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Alex asked, he wondered why they left in such a hurry.  
  
Kitty, Tabby, Amara, Rahne, and Jubilee giggled.  
  
"Like duh, they like want to be alone." Kitty told him.  
  
Alex got the point, and frowned a little, but it wasn't too noticeable.  
  
Rogue saw the look on the boys face, to others he would have looked totally normal, but to Rogue it was as if his color had changed completely. She was after all the expert of unhappiness. "Sorry sugah, but there is no way in separatin those two. They've been through a lot together."  
  
"Huh?" Alex asked innocently.  
  
Rogue looked at him "Don't play dumb. Ya like the girl, but she's taken."  
  
"I don't-" Alex was cut off by Jean.  
  
"That's not what your thoughts say." The telepath tapped her temple with her pointer figure. Alex knew what she meant.  
  
"And he was cute too." Tammy pointed out. She had thought John was quite the catch, and now she found he was taken.  
  
"Do you suppose?" Rahne asked Rogue causing the other girls to laugh at her modesty.  
  
"Ah don't suppose, Ah know." Rogue replied and took a sip of her coke.  
  
"Remy dink dat what de two be doin is none of our business. Non?" Remy said, knowing that the couple wouldn't appreciate the conversation about them.  
  
Suddenly the professor's voice filled the mutants' minds. Trouble. Suit up, and meet me at the Plaza.  
  
The team looked at one another and got up out of their seats. Scott looked at his brother, who had also heard the call. "Show us the way."  
  
Alex nodded. "Excuse us we have to run." And they did literally, with Alex leading the way.  
  
-----Please review, I would really appreciate it. ~Alana----- 


	4. Action And Romance

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). ---- -  
  
Chapter Four: Action And Romance  
  
Damia and John were right in the middle of their "romance" when they heard the professor call them to the plaza. The two knew they had to get suited or else they would be discovered, easier said than done.  
  
"We," Damia managed between her lips locked with John's "have to. Go."  
  
John got off of her reluctantly, he nodded he wasn't looking at her because he knew if he did he would be unable to get into his suit. "Right."  
  
The two had been on a secluded area on the beach that they had accidentally found, while heading to their hotel. It seemed that people had been there before, most likely other couples. The two had found clues that would lead to the conclusion that some had been very busy.  
  
Luckily they had gotten their things before finding their current hideout. Damia had quickly gotten into her X-men uniform. She saw John was ready as well, still not looking at her. He still wore the same suit he had with the Brotherhood. Pyro was now an official member of the X-men team, but it didn't mean that much to him. As long as he was with Damia he was fine.  
  
"Ready?" She asked him, smiling at his behavior.  
  
She saw him nod, and they exited from their current location. The headed in the general direction of the restaurant, neither of them knew where they were going.  
  
Jean how do we get to the plaza? Damia asked for directions, well knowing John would not.  
  
Damia followed the directions given by the telepath and they quickly found themselves at the plaza, and their team. The couple ran to help, Jean had inform them that there where three mutants, a female and two males. Apparently they had been trying to eat lunch but something went wrong and ended up into the present situation.  
  
Rogue was kicked by the man; his mutant power seemed to be super strength. Along with Rogue were Gambit, Havok, and Sadowcat.  
  
When Rogue saw the two she smiled. "Nice of ya ta join us."  
  
Venus blushed, and asked "What are their powers?"  
  
Rogue let the other three take care of the man, as she spoke with her friend. "The man here is super strong, the man over there," she pointed in the direction where Cyclops, Jean, Wolfsbane, Jubilee, and Boom Boom were fighting a man with long black hair. "He apparently can turn invisible. And the woman," She gestured to where the rest of the team was; apparently the woman was the bigger threat. "She, well Ah'm not sure." Rogue said honestly.  
  
Havok shot plasma from his hands at the man, trying to slow him down. Boom Boom threw little bombs to add to the attack, which stopped him for a few seconds. Venus ran over with a smile. Havok was surprised to see she was smiling about their situation, also by the flirtatious look on her face.  
  
"Hello there big boy." Venus said sweetly.  
  
The man smiled, "Hey baby you look like you are looking for some action."  
  
"Yes. You're very intuitive." She walked seductively over to the man; he put an arm around her. She didn't push it away; it was all part of her plan.  
  
Havok saw John looked annoyed but wasn't hurting the man, he was confused. "Venus what are you doing?"  
  
She ignored him, and continued; she concentrated on her poison. "Do you think you could show me a good time?"  
  
The man nodded a smile on his face. He leaned in to kiss the girl, and their lips met.. Havok was so confused. ^^Why isn't John stopping her? ^^ When the kiss broke, she let go of the man and pushed him off of her, walking toward the others.  
  
"What was that supposed to-" Havok didn't finish, he saw the man fall to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Ah think he has fallen fer ya sugah." Rogue smirked.  
  
Venus giggled. "Don't they all?"  
  
"What was that?" Havok cried wondering what was going on.  
  
"I can poison a person with my kiss." Venus told him. "It knocks them unconscious."  
  
"Oh." Havok replied, understanding. "I think I understand the Venus name now."  
  
Venus looked around for a moment; she noticed that Pyro had left. "Where is Pyro?"  
  
The others looked around the area, and finally found him running toward the woman, shooting fire at her in the shape of an arrow. The woman dodged it. The others, who had been fighting her, were not even trying to get toward her to fight. They seemed as if they were in a world of their own. The two began to fight, kicks and punches were thrown, then surprisingly they stopped and hugged each other.  
  
"What the hell?" Havok said; this wasn't his day for understanding things.  
  
"Pyro?" Venus called.  
  
He smiled and said something to the girl. "Long time no see, love."  
  
"Same to you." The woman answered, the others saw her up close now. She was young around John's age. She had long blonde hair, and hazel eyes. "What are you doing in Hawaii?"  
  
"Excuse me." Rogue interrupted. "Do ya mind?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." John apologized. "This is Tina, she's an old mate."  
  
"Arvo.(Afternoon.)" Tina replied.  
  
"Yeah, hi. What the hell were ya doin to our team?" Rogue asked the girl rudely.  
  
"Oh, I have the ability to make illusions. So I guess you could say I put them in their own little world." She told them.  
  
"Would ya mind takin them out then?" Rogue asked her more as a command than a question.  
  
Tina did, and the team became itself once again.  
  
"That was odd." Rahne said when she had gotten out of her trance. "I thought I was chewing on a bone."  
  
"Sorry bout that. Thought you were going to hurt me. But sense you're mates with Johnny here, it seems we are no longer enemies." Tina said in her Australian accent.  
  
"How nice of you." Magma said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea. It's almost dinner time, so why don't you eat with us?" John suggested to Venus' horror.  
  
"I don't want to-" Tina began but was cut of by John.  
  
"No worries, we'll be on the beach anyway." John told her.  
  
"Alright." Tine said, causing John to smile.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was night time and the team had eaten, and was now on the beach alone without the adults, at some sort of bon fire party. Alex's friends were there along with Tina. So far what was known about her is that she and John had been friends sense childhood. She was a mutant, and she seemed that she wasn't evil. Damia sat on the blanket that had been put down, Rogue, Remy, Alex, John and Tina all sat near her. There was music playing and some of the people where dancing.  
  
"So this is your new Sheila eh?" Tina asked John. Damia looked at the girl coldly. John smiled at his friend. "I remember when they were all over you." She told him. Damia tried to ignore her, but she unfortunately continued. "You were the bloke. (Man)"  
  
"So de Pyro is a player? Eh mon ami?" Remy smiled teasingly.  
  
"Not anymore." John replied.  
  
"Pig's arse!" (I don't believe you). Tina cried.  
  
"It's deadset." (Truth). John told her.  
  
"You're having a lend of me John!" (You think I'm that gullible.) Tina eyed him knowingly.  
  
Damia decided she didn't exactly want to listen to the two's conversation any longer so she got up and excused herself. The wind blew her hair into her face and she had to pull it back. "I am going to surf. I will see you later." She smiled and left.  
  
Alex got up then as well "I think it's a good night for a surf too." He said not too convincingly. John glared at him but the boy just smiled, and left.  
  
Damia removed her clothes not to far away from where John and the others were sitting. John watched her out of the corner of his eye. He saw Alex walk up to her and say something which she smiled in response. They both got a board and headed out to the water.  
  
"You okay?" Alex asked her as they paddled out further from the beach.  
  
"Fine. Why?"  
  
"Well you seem upset about something."  
  
"No, just thinking that's all."  
  
"About Tina and John?"  
  
The wave came before she could answer and they rode the wave. She didn't stop to answer his question, she just paddled back out and continued to ride wave after wave. After a while, the two stopped and sat on the shore, away from the others. Both of them sat staring at the moon far away in space.  
  
"Yes." She said after moments of silence.  
  
"Well, to make you feel better, I doubt that a dude would ditch you for any girl." Alex told her. He blushed and she could tell his face had changed colors even with the small amount of light.  
  
"Thanks." Damia told him.  
  
Alex heard the music, it had gotten louder, and he stood up and brushed himself off. "Wanna dance?"  
  
She looked at him and gave a small smile. "I would love to."  
  
The two of them dried off, put their clothes on, and headed to where the some of the others were dancing. It was an upbeat song and both of them moved to the beat; the fire blazing and the music on full throttle. Bodies moved to the music in seductive movements, both fast and slow. A new song played and the words screamed through the air, it was called 'Taking Me Over'. The music started out slow, then quickened. The words went straight to Damia.  
  
*I lay awake and try so hard not to think of you.* the lyrics seemed to speak to her, causing her to dance with more emotion.  
  
*I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you .* She closed her eyes, her body swayed, her hair flowed in the wind in every direction. She began a dance that she had learned when she was younger. It was like the tango except Greek, a very seductive dance.  
  
*I knew you loved me then.* She continued to dance, unaware of the stares she received. Most of the guys had begun to watch her dance. It wasn't just a dance anymore it was poetry, art, and movement. It was sexual, and innocent. John watched her from where he sat; a smile crossed his face as he saw her.  
  
*Your taking over me.* the song finished and she ended her dance. She opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. She gave a weak smile. They clapped, and some asked where she learned to do that. She just smiled and told them it was something she learned hen she was young. She walked to the beach alone; she felt the sand beneath her toes, the wind in her hair, and the salty smell of the ocean. She absorbed the moment with happiness and serenity. She lay on the sand motionless, continuing to absorb the scene. John got up from the blanket and followed behind Damia. He watched her silently. She looked beautiful, like a figure in a painting by some famous artist. He saw her lay down on the sand. Slowly, and quietly he walked to her. Then like some wild animal he landed on top of her, and kissed her. She came out of her solitude and opened her eyes. Seeing the person who disturbed her moment, but she melted in his kiss. When their lips parted he smiled.  
  
"What are you doing love?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled at him "Just thinking. You?"  
  
"Just watching you."  
  
She blushed. "That must have been boring."  
  
"No way!" He told her. "You are always a sight."  
  
"You are such the charmer Mr. Allerdyce." Damia teased him.  
  
"I try." He replied, and kissed her again, they began to finish what they had started earlier that day. And this time there was nothing there to interrupt them.  
  
-----Please review. ~Alana----- 


	5. Can You Feel The Love?

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). ---- -  
  
Chapter Five: Can You Feel The Love?  
  
Rogue got out of bed to find her room mate missing. A small smile crept across Rogue's pink lips. ^^Ah wonder what she's up ta? ^^ But, Rogue knew the answer. Damia was either with John or with John. And being that both of the girls' boyfriends shared a hotel room, it was pretty easy to find her. But, that was not on Rogue's mind. She wanted to spend some alone time with Remy. Sometimes she envied her friends, their ability to touch skin to skin. It used to be a distant dream that Rogue knew would never come true, but lately with the help of the professor, and absorbing the Scarlet Witch, she was now seeing that dream come true slowly. She was able to touch a person now, but only for a minute or two. But to her that was a moment in heaven, being kept so long without that small detail, and now being able to touch a person even for such a short period caused her to be on cloud nine. She got out of bed and took a shower, and got dressed. When she was ready she headed for the guys' room. She knocked lightly on the door, no reply. She knocked harder and the door opened. It was Remy, his hair was a mess, and she could tell he was tired.  
  
"Mornin sugah." Rogue smiled, he looked so cute there without the time he normally had to get his mind ready into ladies man mode.  
  
"Bonjour chere." He managed to say, slowly coming to the idea that it was morning.  
  
"Damia in there?" Rogue asked him.  
  
He nodded "Oui,but dey be asleep dough."  
  
"Then maybe we should go somewhere else." She smiled.  
  
Remy was beginning to understand what was going on; apparently Rogue was in the mood for some romance. "Is de chere okay?" a small smile played on his lips. He decided to play around with her.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, ^^Ah no he ain't that dense. ^^ "Ah'm fine." She huffed and walked away. She wasn't in the mood for games.  
  
Remy seeing that it wasn't the time for him to play around, caught Rogue's arm before she had gotten to far away. "Seulement parce que Remy ne joue pas le moyens qu'il n'est pas dans l'humeur pour l'idylle." (Just because Remy is playing doesn't mean he isn't in the mood for romance.) He pulled her closer to him.  
  
She smiled, she loved it when he spoke French it was very romantic. "A tardif je suis déjà de mon humeur." (To late I am already out of my mood.)" She replied pretending that she didn't care. She was fluent in French after living around many Cajun families, in Mississippi, and taking it at school.  
  
Her ability to speak French was also one of the many reasons he had fallen for her. But he still held on to her, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. "Mais Remy est désolé qu'il vous a apporté de l'humeur. Comment peut- il changer d'avis?" (But Remy is sorry that he brought you out of the mood. How can he change your mind?) He saw her smirk, and he knew that he had drawn her in. The space between them closed as their lips met, Rogue concentrated on Wanda's powers. She felt the warmth of his kiss, and his tongue caress hers. He couldn't make himself pull away, he was locked to her. He wanted her, but she pulled back making sure that he would be safe. She smiled a little, and escaped his grasp. She didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want to hurt him. The emotion was to strong, and it could end up badly, so she walked away leaving Remy still enchanted by her kiss.  
  
When she closed the door to her room, she heard a knock. A confused look crossed her face, she prayed it wasn't Remy. She opened the door and saw him, he looked hilarious. He had his white tee-shirt covering his head. She couldn't help but laugh. "Remy what are ya-"  
  
He cut her off, he grabbed her and said "Jamais pendre de Remy de conge, chere." (Never leave Remy hanging my dear.). And before she could protest she felt the fabric touch her lips and moisten when he began to kiss her vigorously. Still locked in the kiss he slammed the door shut, and another romantic moment began.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The professor was in his room, but not alone. He lay on his bed, with a sheet over him. He sat up and stared at the woman to his side. He brushed a strand of sandy hair from her face. At the touch the woman awoke, she turned and saw the man greeting him with a smile.  
  
"Good morning Charles." She said.  
  
"How did you sleep?" He asked her.  
  
"Fine, but I couldn't help worrying about Damia." Marina said and she pulled the sheet around her, covering her nude form. She walked to the balcony the wind blowing her hair.  
  
"She can take care of herself, you are aware of that?"  
  
"Yes, she can. She has proved that several times."  
  
"But?"  
  
"The boy, I don't trust him." She said her brow crossed, and a frown wiped over her features.  
  
"John, he is not to be taken lightly. I will say that, but along the lines of him and Damia. I do not doubt that he has strong feelings for the girl." He reassured her.  
  
She walked back over to the bed and bent down giving the man a kiss. "Have you been reading his mind?" she asked, her voice was completely serious.  
  
"Occasionally, but I also get a feeling from him when he is around her."  
  
"All I am worried about is that it could have been her powers. You know that sometimes they can go wrong."  
  
"I highly doubt that that is what happened." He put his hands on her hips.  
  
"But will you read his mind, for me. To see if it is safe for her, to see if she is in any way going to get hurt." Her eyes pleaded to him.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier had a strict code about his telepathic ability; to use it only when necessary. Normally to any other person the answer would be 'no', but this was not any other person. "Yes."  
  
"Thank you my love." She kissed his forehead, and moved closer to him, her body closed over top of him, and they became one in their passion.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was ten a.m., Alex had slept in longer than he had expected. He wiped the sand that had formed in his eyes, and got ready for the day. As he told his shower, he thought about Damia, and the way she fought, danced, surfed, everything he knew about her so far. He knew there was absolutely no chance of him ever being with her, and oddly he didn't feel as bad as he had expected. He was happy that she was happy. It surprised him at his maturity in the situation. ^^Oh God please don't tell me I'm turning into Scott!^^ A small smiled crossed his face as the thought crossed his mind. He laughed a little at the thought. When he was finished he headed for Damia's room, she and Rogue usually needed a wake up call. He reached the girls' room, and knocked on the door. He heard some movement, and the door opened and Rogue appeared. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes wrinkled. ^^What? ^^ He didn't wwant to know so he just smiled as he saw Remy out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see the person behind him. It was Damia, and John. She looked a bit surprised herself at his reaction.  
  
He shook off the surprise and gave a small smile. "I came by to wake you guys up."  
  
"That was very thoughtful of you." Damia smiled, her face seemed to beam with light.  
  
"Ahh." Alex stuttered. "Would you like. T-to practice." He saw a confused look on her face, he clarified. "For the competition tomorrow, remember?"  
  
"Oh right." Damia said remembering. Then she had a sorry look on her face. "I can't I'm going shopping. It is girls' day out." She told him.  
  
"Oh." Alex nodded in understanding. "I doubt you need practice anyway."  
  
She blushed a little at the complement. "Thanks but I have heard that Tina is going to be competing against me, so I think I need some luck." She didn't really believe her words. She knew she was good, the best. She had no doubt in her mind that this competition would be a piece of cake.  
  
Rogue stepped out of the room, with Remy by her side. Damia looked her friend up and down, and then smiled knowingly. Of course she wasn't going to say a thing, it wasn't her business, or at least not until the girls' were alone able to chat in private. "Ready to go?" Damia asked.  
  
Rogue had now straightened out her appearance. The southern bell smiled, and gave a short nod. "Yes ma'am." And with that the two disappeared from the hallway, leaving the boys in the hallway to their thoughts.  
  
-----I noticed some reviews wanted some Romy, and I must admit I was itching for some Cajun and Southern romance. ^_~ I would like to thank the following reviews:  
  
Carla- thanks for reading, and I'm glad that it is interesting for you. Hope you enjoied the Romyness in this chapter.  
  
Ning Ning- Okay where to begin! You're a sweetie! Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far, that's a big complement! Also thank you for the Pyro correction, I will change it ASAP. Someone else has mentioned a beta reader beffore, and I hate to say this but I have no idea what that is. *sweatdrop appears over Alana's head* You're so very welcome, it was my pleasure to read your story! And unlike some of the other reviews, I liked the drug issue with Rogue. It made total sense; I mean that girl is so sad she deserves some pleasure. Anyway, thanks again!  
  
~Alana  
  
P.S. If anyone has tried to email me, my email is down so I won't be able to read it until it is back up and I don't know when that will be. :( 


	6. Three's A Crowd

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). ---- -  
  
Chapter Six: Three's A Crowd  
  
Marina and the X-men girl's had decided to spend the whole day shopping at the mall in the city. The mall was huge, a major tourist attraction. Tons of shops with anything and everything a shopper's heart desired. The group had separated; Marina and Storm who had become fast friends and had gone to get their nails done. Kitty, Jean, and Amara went to the Gap to look at the adorable bathing suits. Tabby, Jubilee, and Rahne went to the Bath and Body Works store. While, Rogue and Damia decided to check out the surf supply shop. Rogue looked at all the boards; she was amazed at how beautiful the designs were. She had signed up for the competition as well. She knew she had no chance at winning but she wanted to do it just for the fun of it. Besides she had enjoyed surfing and found she was pretty good at it.  
  
"Here, try this on." Damia had popped up behind Rogue with a pair of black border shorts in her hand with a green skull on them.  
  
Rogue smiled, they had an edge to them and would match her top perfectly. Rogue took the shorts and went to the dressing room. Damia continued to look at the shorts, until she found a pair she liked. They were a dark green and had a cool black design on them. The design was roses and vines with thorns. Damia knocked on Rogue's door to tell her she'd be in the room next to her. Rogue was the first out and she looked in the mirror, she liked how the short fit her. She waited for Damia to come out and show her. As she waited she looked out across to the walkway of the mall. She was surprised at who she saw: John. She wondered if Remy was there with him. But when she observed the store that they were at she realized that Remy wasn't with him. It was a woman's clothes store, with really lovely dresses, and other clothes. John appeared to be by the changing rooms, she saw a blonde haired girl come out in a black dress, which had no sleeves and a slit about two inches from the waist. Rogue realized who it was, John's old 'mate' Tina. Rogue watched the two; it seemed he was helping her shop. ^^That's all he better do. ^^ She thought as she watched them. Rogue was brought out of her spying by Damia's question of 'how do I look?' Rogue turned and saw her friend, she gave her a smile. "Looks good sugah."  
  
Damia smiled and replied "I like them on you. Now you can never tell me I do not have good taste."  
  
Rogue laughed "Ah guess not." She didn't know about her friend's choice in men at the moment.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
As the woman across the table from Ororo did her nail's the two women talked a great deal. Ororo had found out many things about Damia through Marina, as well as some things about the professor. The weather witch could tell that there was something bothering her friend. She didn't want to say anything, but she knew that it would eventually be brought up and why not sooner rather than later.  
  
"I sense that there is something on your mind." Ororo said lightly to her friend.  
  
Marina gave a weak smile. "Well, from what I have found out from Charles, this Tina girl has the power to create illusions. She could be a hard foe, if on the other side." Marina said softly so no one could hear.  
  
Ororo gave a slight nod. "I have thought of it as well, and I have wanted to talk with the team about it. Unfortunately so far I have not had the time to do so."  
  
"I wonder if Charles has read her thoughts." Marina pondered out loud.  
  
"He has tried, but it is a jumble. That says a lot, if you consider the source." Ororo replied seriously.  
  
"I purpose when we have finished this relaxation, we call a team meeting." Marina suggested.  
  
Ororo nodded in reply. "When we are finished." She smiled as she saw her freshly manicured nails. A large smile crossed the woman's features. "Up for a massage?"  
  
Marina smiled "Yes." And the two women walked giddily over to the store across from the nail salon, and set an appointment. Not many clients were there, so the women quickly went to the back room, and enjoyed a lovely relaxing rub.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
"Where are they?" Damia asked impatiently. She and Rogue had arrived at the arranged meeting spot, for their ride home. They had been there for at least fifteen minutes, and she was getting greatly annoyed. She wanted to go for a surf, before she went to bed. She was going to work with Rogue on her surfing for the competition the next day.  
  
"Same time as Ah told ya ten seconds ago!" Rogue told her friend firmly. Her friend had already asked her about twenty times.  
  
Damia scanned the area around them, looking for any evidence of their team mates. She saw a girl in the distance with two others with her. As the girl's came closer she could figure out who they were. It was Jean, Amara and Kitty. When the three girls were in speaking range, the others had arrived on the opposite side.  
  
"Twas as lovely day." Rahne smiled happily.  
  
"Like totally." Kitty agreed. "So are we like all here?"  
  
"That's affirmative." The sandy haired woman replied. "Now before we get on the bus, Ororo and I would like to speak with you on a subject that we think is very important."  
  
"Shoot sugah." Rogue said wanting to get back to the hotel. She had a double date with Remy and herself, and Damia and John. Kurt and Kitty might be coming as well; it was yet to be decided. Kurt wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being on a date at the same place with his sister.  
  
"We would like each of you to be on your guard around Tina. We think that she might be a potential threat. We are not positive yet, but we would like to be safe. So is it understood that you all are on your toes while around her?" Ororo told them.  
  
The girls nodded in understanding. "Great, now let's get back. I hear some of you have dates." Marina replied eyeing Damia, and Rogue who both blushed. The girls hopped onto the bus and rode back to the hotel.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Damia used the key to unlock the door to their hotel room, when it opened her and Rogue entered the room. Rogue plopped down onto her bed the things she had bought on their day out. She quickly scrimmaged through one of the bags and got the boarder shorts. She knew she'd need the after her date. A thought had been tearing at her brain all day and she just had to let it out so she could relieve herself of it. She looked at her friend, the girl's long curly dark green hair swayed as she scurried around the room getting ready for the date that she had with John in thirty minutes.  
  
A smile crossed Rogue's lips as she watched her friend, but it quickly faded to a more serious expression. "Damia."  
  
Damia stopped what she was doing and looked at Rogue "Yes?"  
  
Rogue got up off of her bed and walked over to the girl. "Well, Ah have ta tell ya somethin."  
  
"And that would be?" She asked as she gave her a look that said just-tell- me-now.  
  
"While we were at the mall, Ah saw John shoppin with that Tina girl." Rogue replied.  
  
"Were they doing anything?" Damia was a bit worried but if shopping was all they were doing, and she was sure it was most likely friendly stuff.  
  
"Shoppin." Rogue told her.  
  
"Well, then I am sure that it was just that." Damia replied, and got back to getting ready. Rogue just sighed and went back to getting herself ready as well. Rogue walked to the bathroom, and grabbed the knob, but before she turned it to open the door to the bathroom. A knock on the hotel room door sounded, Rogue walked to the door seeing that Damia was a little indecent at the moment. She cracked the door open slightly and peered out. It was Tina, John and Remy. She eyed the blonde and noticed the girl was in a black dress that looked exactly like the one she had seen from the mall. Rogue raised an eyebrow at the girl who just gave the girl a little smirk. Rogue wanted to leap at the girl punch her smack dab in the jaw, but she composed herself into not doing it.  
  
Remy noticed his girlfriend's distrust for Tina, and decided to ease the tension. "Ready to go chere?"  
  
"Sorry Cajun, but we aren't ready yet. Ya'll will have ta wait." Rogue gave them a smile that said piss-off, and shut the door in their faces. She heard the knock on the door again but ignored it. Damia heard the knock but knew if Rogue didn't want to answer it that it was best not to be answered. When the two were ready to go, they opened the door, and exited their room. They both stood in front of three annoyed faces, well Remy's was more amused than annoyed.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Damia asked, she had noticed Tina and chose to ignore the girl. The only problem was; how do you ignore the girl who was hanging on her boyfriends other arm.  
  
They were all dressed rather formally. Rogue had on a spaghetti strapped lavender dress that stopped just before the knees. She wore panty hose, and had on matching lavender gloves. The dress matched her usual lavender make up, except it wasn't as thick as she would usually wear. Both Remy and John had on a pair of nice pants, and a white dress shirt. They had on nice Sunday shoes, and looked very handsome. Damia had on a soft golden dress, which matched the color of her eyes. It was strapless, and the bottom reached the floor, it had a long slit on the left that reached up to her thigh about five inched from her waist. Both she and Rogue looked drop dead gorgeous, but then again when didn't they? Tina looked very pretty but she couldn't compare to the two and she knew it. The five got into the elevator and waited till it landed on the bottom floor, they stepped into the lobby. Their was a group of college boys, who gave catcalls as the girl walked by. Damia heard a shout that sounded like you get tired of that loser honey come see me. A smirk crossed her lips and her eyes caught Rogue's the two were both thinking the same exact thing. Both girl's turned from exiting the hotel and walked over to the group of young men. They were rather attractive.  
  
"Hi ya'll." Rogue gave them a lovely smile.  
  
"Hi yourself." A guy with light brown hair replied and walked toward her. "What's a lovely thing like you doing with an ugly thing like that?"  
  
Rogue just smiled. "Well, Ah don't honestly know. But when Ah do ah'll get back to ya."  
  
"What are you two young things doing here anyway?" Another asked eyeing Damia hungrily. Remy and John with Tina on his arm came cover.  
  
"Vacation. You?" Damia replied sweetly.  
  
"Surfing competition." One replied.  
  
"How bout that," Rogue said happily "we are goin ta be it the competition also."  
  
"You surf?" the blonde eyed Damia, who nodded. John and Remy faced the guys.  
  
Remy smiled politely "Would you mind if Remy could have his chere back now? Oui?"  
  
The guy who stood next to Rogue glared at Remy who just stood their smiling. "I think that she can decide for herself."  
  
Rogue smiled at Remy "Well, Ah have ta go, as well as mah friend so we will see ya'll at the sufin competition." Rogue waved goodbye, as they walked away.  
  
"Chere, you shouldn't tease dem." Remy chastised her playfully.  
  
Rogue just smirked, and continued to walk.  
  
Damia was lost in though, "Weren't Kitty and Kurt going to join us?"  
  
John nodded and told her "Their meeting us there, along with Alex."  
  
Damia could hear the annoyed tone in his voice when he said the boy's name. She could have cared less, she did not care one bit about how John felt at the moment. She wasn't exactly happy with him at the moment, and his feelings weren't on the top of her priority list. They walked into a very fancy restaurant, and were seated by Kitty, Kurt, and Alex by the hostess. John pulled out a chair for both Damia and Tina, who accepted the gesture. Remy did the same thing, making Rogue smile.  
  
"Hi ya'll." Rogue smiled at her brother, Kitty, and Alex. Kitty looked wonderful; she had on a pale blue dress, which had small crystal stones stitched into it. Her hair was pulled into a bun, and had small curls hanging lose.  
  
"Like what took you so long?" Kitty asked.  
  
Damia smiled and told her valley girl friend. "Some nice guys in the hotel lobby."  
  
"Oh." Kitty squealed "Well like do what you have to do."  
  
"Vell, vat do you vant to eat?" Kurt asked Kitty.  
  
"This place must be expensive." Alex said as he looked at the menu, then at the three forks next to his empty plate.  
  
Damia smiled "I'll show you." Damia had been to many class dinners because of her father holding a high government position. So she knew which utensil to use and which not to.  
  
When everyone had ordered from the menu, the conversation began. Alex had learned which fork went to what, as well as some other dinning tips. John had ordered a bottle of champagne with Remy's help.  
  
"I've like never had champagne before." Kitty said as she took a sip. Damia couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Kitty that isn't how you hold it." Damia corrected her friend. Damia demonstrated the proper way to hold the champagne glass. John couldn't help but smile as he saw how dainty his girlfriend was.  
  
"Well, chere someone taught you well." Remy smiled at Damia, who gave him a winning smile.  
  
"Yeah, where'd you learn that?" Tina asked. She didn't like Damia, as she knew that Damia didn't like her. "You go to prissy school?"  
  
Damia frowned and replied "Well, unlike some my family thought that a young woman should be knowledgeable of these things, as well as to know how to kick ass."  
  
John cleared his throat, and Tina gave a falsely sweet smile "I guess your very useful then."  
  
Damia glared at the girl, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Alex. He smiled at her and asked "Would you like to dance?" There was a band playing a slow song in the background.  
  
She smiled at him and questioned "Should I teach you the waltz?"  
  
Alex gave her a playful smile "I think I'll teach you." Alex had learned many dances from one of his old girlfriends. In fact he was a rather excellent dancer. The two walked onto the dance floor. Alex put his hand onto Damia's slender hip, and the other clasped her hand. She put her hand on his shoulder, and held his hand with her other one. They began the waltz, with the one two three four box step. She was surprised at how well Alex danced.  
  
She smiled "Very impressive."  
  
"I've only begun." He winked and twirled her, then pulled her into a dip. Instead of staying in one place as the other couples did, they moved around the floor in circles. They danced like a couple in a fairytale, like Cinderella and Prince Charming.  
  
John just frowned and continued to eat. Tina sensed his tension and stated "They look so cute together."  
  
Kitty glared at the blonde Aussie. "Like do you know how to like dance?"  
  
"Not that way." Tina replied.  
  
"Then like shut up." Kitty gave the girl a smile, and continued her conversation with Kurt.  
  
The music stopped and the couples on the floor clapped. The band started up again and the dance was the Tango. Surprisingly the two stayed on the dance floor. Alex and Damia moved as one, doing dips, turns, and other moves.  
  
"Wow." Kitty smiled as she watched them.  
  
"De homme can dance." Remy smirked.  
  
"Tango, very impressive." Tina eyed the two on the floor.  
  
"It's a hard dance, very sexual, and seductive. It is de dance of lovers." Remy said with his sexy Cajun accent. They watched as Alex and Damia danced, they were very close to one another. When he dipped her toward the floor, her legs were under his groin pressing against it, as he lowered her; his head was close to her breasts. She came up quickly, her chest pressed against his. They were both breathing deeply. What Remy said was true, it was a very sexually dance. The movements seemed like love making. Each move hitting a certain spot making the dancer hot. When the dance was over they noticed that the entire restaurant was clapping for them. Apparently they had had the whole floor to themselves, as others watched intensely. The two walked back to the table, and sat down.  
  
"That was like so beautiful." Kitty squealed.  
  
Damia and Alex both blushed. They both had gotten a little turned on by the Tango. But, it wasn't their fault that is the power of the dance. Damia saw the way John was eyeing her, he could tell that she was 'excited', and he wasn't quite happy about it. He could also say the same for Alex, making him even madder because it had been the boy to cause the reaction.  
  
"Good band." Damia said rather dumbly trying to get the conversation going.  
  
"Yeah." Tina replied and took a sip of her champagne.  
  
Rogue had finished her dinner, as well as the others. They decided to have desert, and when it arrived. All John wanted to do was smash the food into Alex's face. To keep himself calm John was making shapes out of the fire from the candles at the table.  
  
"John, stop that." Damia told him, she didn't want anyone to see the shapes he was making. She didn't want their cover blown.  
  
John turned his face to glare at her; she was taken aback by his unfriendly manner. She rolled her eyes when she saw Tina stop him from his fire sculpting. Rogue got up from her seat, and gestured to Damia and Kitty to follow.  
  
"We need ta take a break." Rogue told the others as they walked toward the ladies room.  
  
When the three entered the room, they sat on a couch. It was a upper class restaurant and it definitely had an upper class bathroom.  
  
"What is his problem?!" Damia cried, as the door shut. They were the only ones in the room, so it was alright to do as they wanted.  
  
"Like Tina." Kitty told her friend. "She has like some sort of control over him."  
  
"You think?" Damia asked; she knew Kitty didn't mean it literally but the thought was possible.  
  
Rogue shook her head; she was pissed off at the blonde for spoiling what was supposed to be a lovely evening. "She can create illusions, not control minds. But they're close, they got some sort of bond."  
  
Damia sighed. "Well, I am going to leave because I cannot take anymore of her looks, or John's. I think it would just be best if I left the two alone."  
  
"No, Ah don't think-" Rogue began.  
  
"Sorry Rogue, but I don't feel right around her. I am going to go and surf. Join me when you're ready. Bye Kitty." Damia replied as she walked out of the bathroom. Rogue and Kitty followed but took their seats. Damia stood, pick up her things, and gave John a kiss goodbye. "See you later tonight?" she asked in his ear.  
  
John turned and stared at her, but nodded. Damia smiled at everyone and said a quick goodbye. Then she left the others, and walked back to the hotel. When she reached her room, she slipped into her bathing suit, got the surf board, and left the hotel. When she got to the beach, she put her towel down on the sand, and headed to the waves, hanging ten until she felt her anger slowly exit her body.  
  
----Please review. A/N: I want to point out that this isn't a Romy fic; it is a Pyro and Venus fic. But, Romy is the second romance that I am adding. So, if there isn't a lot of Rogue and Remy interaction that's because well the spotlight isn't on them. Don't get me wrong I LOVE ROMY! But I also like this pairing very much. I will have Romy fictions out later. I do have one that I love but it involves Anne Rice so I cannot post it. *unhappy face* Please don't hate me, I just wanted to point this out. It wasn't anyone or anything particular, I just noticed a lot of people wanting more Romy and I wanted ya'll to know why there wasn't. But there will be some parts with the two, because you always need a little Romy to keep a story going. *Wink wink* Anyway, thanks. Love ya'll! Thanks so much for the reviews! ~Alana----- 


	7. Knock First

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). ---- -  
  
Chapter Seven: Knock First  
  
Damia had relieved herself of her anger, and headed back to the hotel. She went to her room, and noticed that her roommate wasn't around. ^^Most likely with Remy. ^^ Damia thought as she saw her friends formal cloths hanging from a chair. Damia smiled and took a shower to clean up before going to talk with John. She had decided that it would be best if she told him what was bothering her. When Damia had put on a pair of boxer shorts and a white beater, she opened the door of her hotel room, and a smile crossed her lips. In front of her stood a kissing Rogue and Remy; Damia cleared her throat allowing her presence to be known. She saw her friend smile at her, and Damia left them to their business. She walked to John's hotel room door. She had her own key to the door, so she put the card into the lock, the green light flashed and she opened the door. Smiling she walked into the room, the smile immediately vanished and turned into a deadly frown. In front of her stood a kissing John and Tina, not only were they kissing but they had landed on the bed. Their clothes were still on thankfully. Damia didn't want to know what would have occurred if she had came in later. She just stood frozen in her stance. Tina had a smile across her face, smiling disgustingly at Damia. John's eyes were wide, and his expression blank.  
  
John quickly undid himself in Tina's arms and scurried after his girlfriend. "Damia, it's not what you think. I wasn-" He was cut off by Damia.  
  
Damia breathed deeply, she fought the tears from her eyes. She let out a loud scream, causing everyone to come out of their room, including the whole team. Damia turned on her heels and headed out of the room as fast as she could manager. They stared as they saw Damia, John, and Tina in the hallway. The golden eyed girl covered in anger, the fired hair boy trying to get her to look at him, and the blonde standing against the wall smiling. When Rogue came out of her room with Remy her eyebrows raised at the sight.  
  
John grabbed his girlfriend by the arm trying to get her to meet his gaze. "Let me ex-"  
  
Damia ripped her arm from his touch. She stared at him, she was sop anger she couldn't think straight. She began to yell at him in Greek, she didn't know she was unable to understand. She was too enraged to even think of switching her brain to English mode. "Ezigiste! Ezigiste ti akrivos!? Pos mporesate? Sas empistevthika, apo ton kathenan sas empistevthika. Sas agapisa, kai" (Explain! Explain what exactly!? How could you? I trusted you, out of everyone I trusted you. I loved you, and) her voice cracked as she broke into tears. "Sas skeftika aisthtois ton idhio tropo. Eimai enas tetoios anoitos gia na echo skeftei oti simana kati. Sas ekana tin ayapi se, oti mesi tipota. Skeftika etsi." (I thought you felt the same way. I'm such a fool to have thought that I meant something. I made love to you, does that mean anything? I thought so.) Her eyes shined with her tears "Alla arith! To vidhonete epano! Imoin ilithios na skefto oti imoin asfaliz me sas.Ekeinos o den tha epairna pote vlammenoi sta opal sas ola itan teleia. Itan? Ti skeftikaste? Pos sas ekane tin aisthisi?" (But no! You screw it up! I was stupid to think that I was safe with you. That I would never get hurt; in your arms everything was perfect. Was it? What did you think? How did it make you feel?) She looked at him expecting an answer, she still had no clue she wasn't speaking English. Only three understood her, Marina, Henry, and Rogue; only because of their recent absorption. When John didn't answer she continued. "Zeus me voithiste ego kanei akoma. Giati apo kathenan prepei na peso yia sas? St. John Allerdyce, to kakofimo ayori paichnidhioi! Pos mporeite na paizete me ta sinaisthimata moi opos aito?" (Zeus help me I still do. Why out of anyone did I have to fall for you? St. John Allerdyce, the infamous playboy! How can you play with my feelings like this?) Her eyes questioned him. He only understood that she had said his name.  
  
"Damia I lo-" Wham! She smacked him right on the check. His eyes widened ^^She's mad. ^^  
  
Speak English Damia. she heard Jean's voice in her head. She was confused by this request but continued, surprisingly in English.  
  
"Do not say that!" She glared at him. "I don't want anymore lies. None! What does that mean to you? The word love? Is it an Australian word used to get a girl to sleep with you? Where I come from we do not use it so easily. You have much to learn, you stupid boy!" His eyes did not meet her. She grabbed his jaw moving his head to face her. She wanted him to hear this, "Do you even know who I am? I have suitors lined up all over Greece just to speak with my guardian!" she roared. "Much of which have more to offer than yourself! And what do I do? I fall for your damn charm, and handsome features!" She cried. "As soon as I finally find my honor I have disgraced myself! And it is all because of you!" She turned her gaze to the blonde girl, who just stood with a smirk on her face. "I guess you got what you wanted. He is all yours." And with that she left the hallway and into her room. She fell onto her bed crying.  
  
John just stood there in shock. He wasn't even sure what had happened. He didn't notice the stares he received, all he knew was that he had kissed Tina, and Damia saw. He hadn't meant to kiss her, it just happened. When he finally turned to go after her, he was stopped by Henry.  
  
"Please mate, I need to explain." John told the man pleadingly.  
  
Beast just stared; he had heard the words that the girl had said. "If you could have only understood what she said." Henry glared at him. "You can not play with people like that John."  
  
John shook his head "But I-" He saw the look in the older man's eyes. "I do love the Sheila." He told him. Henry just stared, and John walked back top his room.  
  
"Damia?" Rogue put her hand on her friends back. "Ah'm so sorry sugah."  
  
"I am such a fool." Damia turned to face Rogue; she was surprised to see all the girls on the X-men team, in her room including Alex, and Jamie.  
  
Jamie ran up to Damia, in the time she had been at the manor the two had become like brother and sister. He hugged her, and she held him in her arms. "Mikros." She said softly.  
  
"I love you Damia." He told her, and it was the truth. He loved her as his own sister, his love was true. But it wasn't like the love of John's. Jamie wasn't able to comprehend that.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Then that is all the love I will ever need." She held the younger boy in her arms, as she had her own brother.  
  
The others just stood around her, not knowing what to say. They sympathized for the girl immensely.  
  
Marina could sense that something wasn't right. She had watched the boy listen to her, and she honestly felt that he was sorry, and that he was confused. She walked out of the room, and found Charles.  
  
"Charles, what happened?" she asked him when she entered his room.  
  
He himself wasn't sure of the scene that had just played. He to thought that there was more to it that what appeared. But what? He shook his head in complete bafflement. "I am not sure." He replied. He looked at Marina questioningly "I had the feeling that you did not like this boy? Why have doubts about someone you dislike?"  
  
Marina was surprised by his question. "Because her happiness means more to me." She told him truthfully. If this boy didn't do what Damia thought he had and cared for the girl as much as he says, then he should be allowed to be with her, even if her guardian didn't like him.  
  
"I ca probe his mind." The professor said as a solution to the problem.  
  
Marina nodded. "How soon?"  
  
"Not until tomorrow, it is too late now. The only problem is getting him to let me." Charles replied. He saw the woman nod again, hopefully everything would be alright. Sometimes even if everyone believes one thing, and it seems that it is true, if one tries to find out the truth even as an unbeliever they can still believe what is right and what isn't.  
  
-----Please review. And yes I know I haven't said what really happened yet, ya'll will have to wait and see. :P I would like to shout out to some of my reviewers:  
  
Ning Ning- Thanks for putting me in a shout out! *Beems happily* Thanks so much for your understanding, I really appreciate it! And I know John and Damia need to spice it up. Hehehehe. READ HER STORIES NOW!!!  
  
My girl Ashleigh- Trust me Rogue was concentrating on a lot more than not touching Remy skin to skin, if you get my drift! ^_~ Prof. X did get his groove on! Lol. Trust me when I say that I wasn't exactly fond of writing that part, but it was an important scene so you know a girl gotta do what she gotta do! LOL! READ HER STORIES OR ELSE!!!  
  
Adam- I would love to go to Hawaii as well. The surf must be awesome, as well as the natives.  
  
Kaylin- Hey hun, thanks for catching the squeal! I know updates haven't been as quick as usual sorry bout that. Amen to Tina being a slut! Hahahaha. And thank you so much for your complements. You are too sweet!  
  
~Alana----- 


	8. And The Winner Is

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). ---- -  
  
Chapter Eight: And The Winner Is  
  
Habits are hard to break, even when one tries hard enough. Damia knew this; it took all her strength to stop her habit of loving John. Even with all her anger toward him she knew if he took her into his arms she would be unable to pull away. That's why when she first awoke she went straight to the beach to practice for the days events. She was thankful that today was the surfing competition, if it wasn't she didn't know how she would have been able to stay sane if she wasn't kept preoccupied. It was still early, and the sun was beginning to show its full rays of light. As she rode the morning waves, all her thoughts left her mind, relieving her stress. The only thing that passed her mind's eye was each wave that started and when it would end. She was completely unaware of the person watching her. The figure stood on the beach, watching the girl in the water. When the girl walked out of the ocean, wet from the salty sea, carrying her board he continued to stand motionlessly. Damia just stared at him wishing that the person she had tried to escape from had found her. She decided to ignore him as if he wasn't here, wasn't standing in front of her on the gorgeous beach.  
  
"G'day." John said trying to b polite.  
  
"Aspramos." (Greetings). She replied; she walked over to where she had left her towel. It wasn't there; a frown crossed her face when she saw that John held it.  
  
He walked towards her and handed her the towel. She took it reluctantly and began to dry herself off. He just stood there watching her every movement. "How are the waves?"  
  
"Wonderful." She forced a smile. ^^Why is he here? ^^. She thought; half of her was happy to see him, the other half wanted to kill him. She turned and headed back toward the hotel, but he stopped her. His hand rested on her shoulder. It was all she could do to keep her cool. She turned to face him, but her eyes did not meet his own. "What do you want?" she asked him softly without any emotion.  
  
"To talk." He told her. He wanted more than just to talk with her; he wanted her to know how sorry he was about what had happened. He wanted her to know that he had no idea what was going on when she walked into his room. He wanted her to believe him.  
  
"We have nothing to say to one another John." And with that she turned swiftly and walked quickly away. Unfortunately she didn't walk fast enough, he caught her from behind. His body was close against her own; she could feel the heat come off him. His arms wrapped around her waist, in case she decided to leave abruptly. "John please." She begged him.  
  
"Why won't you hear me out love?" He asked her. He could smell the salt water on her, her skin was still damp from the morning swim. He was surprised that she didn't struggle to remove herself from his grasp.  
  
She sighed knowing she would not win; she caved and replied "I will."  
  
She couldn't see it, but if she were able to she would see a smile cross his face. But the smile faded away as he began his statement "I swear to god I didn't know what was going on. I can't even remember what even happened or how we ended up that way." The words stung both of them, but for John it hurt more to have them stay unsaid than to say them. "You have to believe me love. I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Damia didn't know what to say or how to react. She wanted so much to believe him, her entire being wanted those words to be true. But, as much as she wanted it to be, her mind would not let it. Tears fell from her golden eyes "I cannot." And she ran as fast as she possible could to escape him. When she stopped to gasp for air, she listened. Nothing; no footsteps, she had escaped. She then began to walk back to the hotel, leaving John behind her.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Rogue stepped onto the cold tile floor of the hotel bathroom. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her dripping wet body. Drying herself off, she put her bathing suit on and the boarder shorts she had bought with Damia. When she was ready to go, she took a hotel key and traveled to the dinning room. When she entered she saw the others, and took a seat by Remy, Kitty, Kurt, and Jamie.  
  
"Mornin." She smiled.  
  
"Bonjour mon chere." Remy gave his renowned smile.  
  
"Have you seen Damia this morning?" Jamie asked the striped haired mutant.  
  
Rogue shook her head in reply.  
  
"I wonder where she is?" Jamie said to himself, but the others heard him.  
  
"Don't worry sugah, she's most likely practicin fer-" Rogue didn't finish her sentence, because she saw something out the window of the dinning room that caught her immediate attention. Damia walking swiftly toward them, and her face had trails of tears on it. Rogue excused herself, and walked out the door to see her friend. "Damia?"  
  
The girl just gave a small smile. Rogue could tell she was upset, and she didn't have to know about what.  
  
"Ya hungry?" Rogue decided it was best not to bring up recent events. Damia just nodded, and the two entered the dinning room. Damia got some food, and sat down with Rogue and the others. No one said a word about the incident with John; instead they talked about the competition later that day.  
  
"So like you think you'll win?" Kitty questioned Damia.  
  
Damia was feeling a little better and decided not to let what John had said ruin her day. "No question in my mind." She said proudly answering Kitty's question.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Everyone was at the beach, including the boys Rogue and Damia had met earlier. Rogue and Damia were getting ready for their turn. So far the guys had gone, Alex had beaten John's time by five seconds. John was furious, but he was taking it well. Tina was in the water, so far she was doing well, and Damia watched the girl's every more so she knew how to out do her. When Tina finished she heard the time, Damia kept it in her mind, so she knew how long she had to stay on her board. Tina walked over to the group; she sat on her towel that was next to John, and Remy. It was Rogue's turn up to surf; she heard her name being called.  
  
"Bonne chance mon cher." (Good luck my dear) Remy smiled at Rogue.  
  
Rogue was nervous but didn't show it, "Ah'll be fine."  
  
"Go and like get them!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Rogue got into the water, ad waited for the wave. When it came she rode it for as long as she could manage. Surprisingly it was longer than anyone expected. When she finished she heard her time, and couldn't help the squeal she let out. She was so proud of herself, Damia ran over to her friend and gave her a big hug, but it was quick as to not kick in her powers. Remy walked over to Rogue, with his dashing smile. She gave one of her own back, and the two walked back to the spot they were sitting at.  
  
"Good luck sugar!" Rogue yelled as Damia walked away.  
  
Damia smiled and waved back to them. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned to see who it was. "Knock them dead love" John smiled at her.  
  
Damia looked at her feet, she was speechless. "Will you be watching?" she just had to know, even with what happened she still wanted him to be there, like her lucky charm.  
  
He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
She heard her name being called, and she gave him a smile and entered the water. When she swam out far enough, she waited for the wave to come. She didn't hear the cheers she received from the team, and the guys she had met earlier. Damia's ears perked up as she listened to the water, when she heard the wave she started her surf. She rode the wave like a pro; she did turns, and other surfing tricks. When she finally finished the ride on the wave, she walked back to the shore. She heard her time, a minute longer than Tina's. A huge smile crossed her face; she couldn't help but jump up and down as she ran over to her friends.  
  
"That was so like totally awesome!" Kitty smiled happily.  
  
"Ah have no dougt that ya won, sugar!" Rogue told her friend.  
  
"Twas wonderful." Rahne smiled.  
  
John hurried over to Damia as well. "Wow, love." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, he gaze never left John's, nor did his leave hers. They sat down, and she sat next to him. When the announcer came on to report the winners. Damia felt John's hand grab her own. She squeezed it as they said the winners, it was a co ed competition. Everyone stared at the platform, and waited for them to reveal the winners.  
  
"In third place, Mr. Alex Summers." The crowd roared for him, as he went to the platform. Scott clapped energetically for his younger brother as well as the rest of his team.  
  
"In second place, Ms. Tina Brown." The crowd roared louder for the girl, giving cat calls, and hollers. The X team clapped just for the sake of being polite. Tina walked up to the platform next to Alex. She gave a smile as she accepted the award, but her insides were full of rage, she wasn't a good loser, even though she had gotten second place. Her eyes narrowed as she waited for the announcer to call first, and she dared it to be Damia.  
  
John's grasp on Damia's hand tightened as the man began to tell the first place winner. "And the winner of this years annual spring break surf competition is," Damia held her breath. "Damia Eneas!" The crowd cheered, and in her happiness she lost herself giving John a hug and a huge kiss, surprising both of them. When she accepted the prize all she could do was smile. She saw her friends and smiled, they looked happy for her. And they were, very much so, after all what are friends for. But, on the platform she felt the heat of an unwelcome stare, and she didn't need to look to see who it was. She knew it was Tina, and she couldn't help but smile harder. ^^Eat your heart out bitch. ^^ Damia thought as the crowd cheered for her.  
  
-------Please review. Thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Ning Ning: Don't worry the bitch gets what's coming to her. ^_~ Three languages! WOW! Yeah, but I guess as you know it's had to remember sometimes. But she did get her point across.  
  
Lulu: It will work out, trust me. It's painful for me too. *cries*  
  
Ashleigh: Hun, I would let you kick Tina's ass but ya know how Damia is, she gotta do all that stuff on her own. That whole vengeance thing, which I don't completely understand. Thanks for the complements, sugar! Hahahaha! Peace!  
  
Eilatan: Here's the update ya wanted! ^_~ And don't work letting out your feelings on Tina is a good thing.  
  
Anyway thanks again for your reviews! ~Alana----- 


	9. Attacking A Friend

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). ---- -  
  
Chapter Nine: Attacking A Friend  
  
Tina Brown was a girl who never accepted when things didn't turn out her way. If it went wrong someone was going to pay. So far Tina's anger had been building up, and she was now on the deep end of it. She was filled with hatred of the beautiful Greek girl that she knew John loved so dearly. She knew that the Professor would soon figure everything out, she had sensed the others reserve around her and she knew now was the time for action. And her first victim would be the one that would give her what she wanted. He love beck, the person she held dear to her ice cold heart. John.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Damia lay in bed and as she felt the heat of the sun from her window she rose out of her bed. She stood in a room that was once her own, her room back home. The spell that Damia was under was to powerful for Damia's will to break, so the young girl was unable to tell that this world she know saw was just an illusion.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Rogue rose from her bed, and saw her friend walking around the room as if in a day dream. Damia seemed to be staring at certain places on the floor, as if there was someone lying there. Rogue thought for a moment and remembered that Damia didn't walk in her sleep. She walked over to her friend and put her gloved hand on the young girls shoulder. Damia turned and looked at her, her eyes wide and filled with rage and hate. ^^What the hell? ^^ Rogue thought as Damia flipped Rogue backward and slammed her onto the floor. Rogue recovered quickly and saw Damia running at her, Rogue dodged the girl and ran out of the room, and quickly ran to the professor's room.  
  
She called out to him. Professor! Somethin's wrong with Damia. She attacked meh, Ah don't think she's herself.  
  
The professor quickly called the team to hurry outside to where Rogue was. When everyone exited their rooms they saw Rogue and Damia both in a fighting stance.  
  
"Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked. As he watched the two girls fight, well Damia was the one throwing the attacks, while Rogue was trying as best she could to dodge them and settle Damia down. Rogue did not want to hurt her friend.  
  
"Ah don't know she just attacked meh." Rogue replied as she ducked a punch.  
  
Jean concentrated on Damia's mind. She gasped in horror as to what she saw. Damia was at home, in her house, or at least that was Jean's assumption. She saw Damia with blood on her hands, but as far as Jean could tell there where no wounds on the young mutant's body. Jean continued to search the nature controlling mutant's mind. When Damia had awoke she had seen her family slaughtered, and it appeared that Rogue looked like Siren. ^^No wonder Damia is attacking her. ^^  
  
"She thinks your Siren Rogue. She is reliving that moment." Jean said horrified.  
  
"That's impossible, how would anyone know about Siren's and Damia's past history?" Rahne replied confused.  
  
"Tina!" John had just now decided to speak. He had been watching his girlfriend and was at a loss as to what to do. But, now he knew what was going on and he was going to stop it. But before he could jet off to find her he felt an arm grab his own.  
  
"I thought she could only create illusions. She isn't a telepath." Alex had stopped him.  
  
"Sorry mate no time. Gotta save the Sheila before she hurt's someone." John said and ran to the elevator and was about to press the down button when the elevator door opened. John's eyes widened at who he saw. Tina. His expression turned deadly, and he grabbed the girl by the arm. She was smiling evilly, making John's stomach turn. He tightened his grip on Tina's arm. "What are ya doin love?" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"This." She replied, and John gave her a curious look. Suddenly she kissed him; he pulled away and opened his eyes. Surprisingly he smiled, and they kissed for a second time.  
  
------Sorry the update took so long. I have a bad case of writer's block. I hope this chapter was okay. I'd like to thank the following reviewers:  
  
Ning Ning- I think John most definitely wanted more. *wink wink* I know I would be as well. *blushes*  
  
Kansas Hill- I am so happy you like it! *does a happy dance* And I am happy you decided to create your own character. I will try to read it asap. ^_~  
  
Kumiko- I know I hate when the computer doesn't want to work. *glares at her computer* I had a crash recently as well, so I know how it goes. Sometimes I don't know if they are a blessing or a curse. And don't work there will be a fight scene, I'm planning on it.  
  
Please review. Thanks ~Alana------ 


	10. Psyches To The Rescue

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: iPsyches and Thoughts /iTelepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). -- ---  
  
Chapter Ten: Psyches To The Rescue  
  
Tina had already taken two under her spell. The illusions weren't her best. She preferred the one where she made them think they were died, and then they did. But, she wouldn't have to wait soon. She planned to kill them all with their worst fears. As Alex had stated earlier she was not a telepath, but her ability to create illusions caused her to find out the person's inner desires and deepest fears. That's how she had known about Damia's family, and how she had known how to get John on her side.  
  
Tina smiled at the team. "Who's next?"  
  
Everyone got into a fighting position, and Tina just smiled. She knew they were no match for her.  
  
Rogue glared at John and Tina; he hated John for falling under the woman's spell. And he hated Tina for causing Damia to recall those horrible memories that even Rogue had witnessed. "Listen bitch; no one messes with mah friends!" She yelled, and ran at Tina. Rogue only managed to get a foot in front of her when she saw the scene play before her. "Cody? No don't-" Rogue fell to her knees and began to cry. "Ah'm so sorry." She wailed.  
  
Tina made a face of mock sympathy. "Poor Sheila, it must be hard knowin that if you get close you risk killin them."  
  
Remy's eyes brightened with anger at what Tina had done to Rogue. He quickly searched himself for something to throw at the girl. A small smile crossed his face as he found his hotel key in his pant's pocket. He began to charge it with kenetic energy. He pulled it out, it was glowing a bright pink color. "Remy tinks de fille needs ta be taught a lesson, non?" He said as he threw the card at Tina.  
  
The card hit the blond, and exploded causing a little bit of damage. She glared at the Cajun, and she threw him into an illusion along with the others. She smiled at John and walked past each person who head fell under her trance. The two went to his room, and they played wildly.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The psyches that filled Rogue's head screamed loudly, and unknowingly slowly break the illusion. Rogue's mind was doing summersaults as the grass Cody was supposedly lying on turned to blue carpet.  
  
[i]This isn't real [/i] a voice yelled inside her mind.  
  
"What?" She looked around her for the source of the voice.  
  
Slowly the southern terrain she saw swirled into that of a hotel lobby, and the reality crept into her mind. [i]Tina.[/i] she thought. Rogue stood up, and her eyes widened in horror at the sight. It seemed everyone was experiencing an illusion. Even though she couldn't see what they did she could tell what the illusion was, and they weren't nice ones. Alex and Scott where sitting as if in a plane that seemed to be falling from the sky. Kurt was in a corner, his face sheltered from view; he was yelling phrases in German at an invisible person or persons. Remy seemed like he was stealing something, and suddenly everything went wrong. Logan was lying on the floor, he looked dead, and he was bleeding all over his body. [i]Ah guess if ya believe what goin on then everthin else does. [/i]  
  
She staggered past each of her teammates. She had to find the professor; she had no idea how to wake anyone out of this trance. With Siren it was just a matter of mixing the person's blood with the culprits. But this, she had no clue. [i] Maybe if Ah touch 'em.[/i] she pondered. She didn't know if it would work or not but it was worth a try. She managed her way to the professor. He was lying on his stomach, and he was uselessly trying to move like some sort of solider. His hands were positioned like he was ready to fire. She timidly pulled of her left glove, and placed her hand on his bald head. She waited for a minute, and saw him scream in agony. [i]Did it work? Please say it did.[/i] she prayed.  
  
The older man's facial expressions went from stern to confusion. His head turned and his eyes seemed to be look at Rogue's. "Professah?" She asked.  
  
"Rogue?" He looked around for a moment, as the course of events came back to him. He now knew what was going on. He gave her a weak smile, happy to be out of the illusion when he had first lost the use of his legs. "Thank you."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Any time, now we have ta help 'em." She motioned to the others.  
  
The professor thought for a moment trying to see if he could undo what Tina had done. He gave Rogue a concerned look. "My telepathy cannot seem to help them. It is up to you Rogue. Are you sure that you will be able to handle this?" He was referring to touching each member.  
  
Rogue smiled weakly. "If that's the only way."  
  
"I am afraid so." He replied.  
  
Rogue helped the man back into his wheel chair. Then stated "Maybe ya can help the process quicken? Ah mean by makin the reality sink in faster."  
  
The man nodded. "I will try."  
  
Rogue took a deep breath and walked over to Jean. She decided that if she had Jean's telekinetic ability she could hold down the person so they wouldn't hurt her as she tried to help them. She found Jean among the others; the red haired mutant's hands were clutching her head, as if in pain. It reminded Rogue of the time the girl had lost control of her powers. Rogue guessed that was the illusion that was playing inside of Jean. One of the telekinetic's worst fear was loosing control, and that's exactly what Jean was seeing. Rogue was not at all hesitant on absorbing Jean, Rogue never was. The girl's memories where happy, and they included many nice scenes, including Scott's lovely torso. Don't get the wrong idea; Rogue was completely over the optic blasting mutant. She had Remy, who was more of a man than Scott could ever be. But, inside any girl is the enjoyment of seeing another man's body. And if that was the cost of absorbing Jean the Rogue would have to bit her lip and take it. She absorbed Jean, and after a ten second shriek the girl was back to normal. Rogue now heard each thought from each of the X-men. She had absorbed both the world's greatest telepath, and an amateur one. So you could guess the side effects.  
  
"Scott." Jean said as she saw him. She could hear the screaming coming from both him and his brother. Jean ran over to her boyfriend, but Rogue stopped her.  
  
"Ya can't help him. The only way ta help him is by absorbin him. So stand back and wait." Rogue told Jean firmly. It felt good to have the upper hand against 'Ms. Perfect.'  
  
I'm not perfect Rogue.  
  
What have Ah told ya bout reading mah mind? Rogue shot the girl a deadly glare.  
  
Rogue walked over to Logan who was her next target. She concentrated on keeping him still with her newly absorb telekinetic ability. Before laying her bare hand on his bare arm Rogue told Jean. "Hold him steady." Jean nodded. Rogue grabbed Logan's arm, her skin doing its magic. When he began to move violently and extend his claws, Rogue let go and both she and Jean held him steady. Finally he calmed down; he looked at both the girls. His face looked very tired.  
  
"Thanks kid." He said to Rogue. She could tell what he went though was tough. Rogue gave a weak smile and put a hand on his covered shoulder.  
  
"Anytime." She replied.  
  
"No offense Rogue but this is taking awhile, and if you can hear their thoughts like I can. Who knows how long they'll last." Jean stated. The thoughts of her teammates were utterly disturbing, and she wanted them not only out of her mind, but of theirs as well.  
  
"Ah know Jean, but how can-" Rogue began but was cut off by Logan.  
  
Logan looked around and noticed the youngest member of the team. "Get Jamie, and then become more than one." He growled lightly at the slow working minds of the two girls. Rogue and Jean both smiled, he was back to normal old grouchy guy again.  
  
Rogue hiked over to Jamie on the other side of the room. The small boy stood with his back against the wall. His eyes were scanning the room, or what he saw. Rogue decided to cut off the mental images that were projected from him. She had had enough from her experience and Logan's, as well as Jean's. Rogue reached out to the boy, she could feel him struggle as her skin met his. His eyes met hers and a smile swept his face. Rogue nodded, as his mind told her thank you.  
  
Rogue concentrated and eleven other Rogues, each of her copies as well as the original went to a team member. When each reached a copy Rogue gave the command and the contact was made. She was able to awaken everyone except Kitty, who kept phasing when Rogue tried to touch her. So as a solution all the copies surrounded the young ghost like mutant. They used their telekinesis to keep her from phasing through the floor, and one after the other the Rogues moved in for contact. After five minutes they were finally able to wake her up.  
  
"Is that everyone?" Jean asked, counting the members.  
  
Everyone scanned the hallway. It hit Damia first. "John." She gave a worried look to Rogue.  
  
Can you find him? Damia asked her friend mentally.  
  
I'll try. Rogue replied to her friend. Rogue gave Damia a reassuring smile. Damia nodded at Rogue; Damia knew her friend would be able to find out what was going on. After all if Rogue put her mind to it she could be the most powerful mutant in the world. [i] To bad Tina, you have no clue who you're up against. [/i] Damia thought.  
  
----Thanks so much for the review!! I love ya'll! I feel so loved! Anyway, I would like to thank the following reviewers:  
  
Ashleigh- Oh, no Monet STOP!! Hehehehe! Well, we are going to kick some Aussie ass! YEY! It's show time! And when will I see the next installment of 'Double Trouble In Bayville' by the lovely Ashleigh? ^_~  
  
Kaylin- Thank god! I was hoping that ya'll would be able to tell he thinks she's Damia. Thank you, I was so worried for a second! Sorry for leaving ya hanging, but hey I have to keep ya interested. Hehehe. Glad you like it!  
  
Kansas- Phew! *Checks her neck to make sure she isn't hurt* I'm so happy you're okay. I will be sure to read your story! And I bet it is awesome! I am so happy that I was able to inspire someone to write. Stay sweet!  
  
Wiccamage- WOW! What a review! And I loved it! Thanks for the compliment! It means a lot, even if you don't like Damia. But, I can't please everyone. But I'm glad that you like it, and I completely understand about OC, sometimes I'm wary of checking them out as well. But usually the ones I do are very well characterized. Thanks again for the review, hope this chapter is to your liking.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who is reading. The next chapter is on the way. ~Alana----- 


	11. We Need A Plan

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^ Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). -----  
  
Chapter Eleven: We Need A Plan  
  
Rogue concentrated on finding John. Her eyes closed and her mind searching. ^^Where are ya Johnny boy?^^ She asked herself. Her mind scanned the presences in each room; slowly her mind reached Remy's and John's hotel room.  
  
"Found him." Rogue stated, her eyes opening.  
  
"Where?" Damia asked.  
  
Rogue's eyes didn't meet those of her friend's. "His room with Tina, he thinks it's ya."  
  
Damia nodded, you could see the anger in her eyes. Her golden eyes looked like fire, but her demeanor was calm. "Let's pay them a visit shall we?"  
  
Everyone nodded, and headed toward the hotel room. Remy took out his key card, and it began to glow a bright pink. He placed it into the key hole and after a few seconds the key hole blew right off. The door opened slightly, leaving Remy with a huge grin on his face. "Entrez." (enter.)  
  
Rogue noticed the pure evil glare Damia shot Tina who stood smiling with John in her arms. The two were barely decent. John was in his boxers and Tina in only her bra and underwear. But the team paid no head, this was war. What she had done was morally wrong. Invading someone's mind and creating fear. She had to pay, and every X-Men knew it.  
  
Allowing his claws to penetrate the skin Logan growled. "Time to play bub." He sneered, and there was a hint of pleasure in his voice at getting back at the girl.  
  
"It seems you have outplayed your welcome." The professor said with no apparent emotion on his face.  
  
"Jah." Kurt nodded his eyes narrowed, and his tail swung behind him rapidly.  
  
Both Amara and Bobby turned into their elemental sides. Spikes protruded Evan's arms ready to strike. Remy had Rogue's earrings in his hand standing by to charge with kenetic energy. The ever staying sunglasses on Scott shown a bright red, and he had his hand to them standing by to lift preparing for a blast. Damia had created a vine whip and waited to strike. Jubilation's hands sparkled with multicolored fireworks. Hank showed his teeth, showing off the side of the beast. Alex was ready to pitch a plasma ball any second. Ray's arms surged with yellow electricity. Tabby had four bombs between her fingers all set to cast off. Three Jamie's stood awaiting the attack command. Strom was surrounded by a swirling wind. Jean had her hands on her temples concentrating on her telekinesis. Rahne had turned to her wolf side, and stood on four legs snarling. Roberto was powered up and stood in a fighting stance. Sam's legs were no longer visible with his fiery tail. Rogue's gloves were off and content to touch. The X-men were ready to strike.  
  
How do we go about this professor? Jean asked.  
  
Ah say that we give her a taste of her own medicine. Rogue answered.  
  
You mean create a illusion on her? Jean questioned.  
  
Points ta the telepath. Rogue replied sacrcastically.  
  
That's enough Rogue. Professor X decided to intervine.  
  
Sorry. Rogue apologized.  
  
Anyway, how do we do that? The illusion. Jean asked.  
  
Well, we have three telepaths. So we attack her with all we got. Rogue began.  
  
And when her barriers have been lowered enough we attack. Jean interrupted with understanding.  
  
Very good plan. The professor told them, and he meant it. It was perfect.  
  
Alright, but what type of illusion? Jean asked.  
  
We'll get ta that when we get there. Rogue stated, she wasn't exactly sure on that herself.  
  
I'll explain it to the team. The professor said.  
  
On yer command professah. Rogue replied.  
  
When the rest of the team had been filled in the professor mentally called the command. Rogue, Jean, and Professor Xavior threw psyhic attacks at Tina's barrier. Bobby, Damia, Rahne, Alex, Kurt, and Kitty attacked John, and the rest of the team went after Tina to help speed up the break down of her mental barrier.  
  
Everyone remember that if you concentrate hard enough that it is possible to escape her illusions. the professor warned the team.  
  
"Get his lighter." Damia told the team fighting John.  
  
"Like easier said than done." Kitty replied as she phased through a flame figure of a lion.  
  
Kurt kept teleporting around John to get his lighter but each time he tried John fired at him. Alex's plasma had no effect on the fire thrower, because each time he threw a plasma attack John threw it right back at him. Damia wasn't having any luck either, her power was useless agianst fire but she still tried. Rahne was dodging fireballs, and Bobby was putting out fire with his ice.  
  
"We need a plan!" Alex yelled as he uselessly threw another plasma blast at John.  
  
"I told you, get his lighter!" Damia replied loudly.  
  
Alex rolled his eyes at the response. He found his way over to the nature controlling mutant and glared at her; she still continued to fight as she realized his closeness. Alex was ticked, it was one thing to fight, but completely different without a plan which they needed badly. He threw a plasma blast at Damia's vine whip to get her attention. She turned to him her eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"How do we go about getting it?" He asked.  
  
Her eyes narrowed but she replied as calm as possible. "Kurt teleports until he gets it."  
  
Alex shook his head. "That isn't working."  
  
"Then keep trying!" she growled. She threw some razor sharp leaves which were disintegrated as soon as they reached a foot near John. ^^That's it!^^ She began to walk toward John, even with the flames being thrown at her which she just barely dodged. "Cover me!" She yelled back as she continued to head toward John.  
  
"Is this your plan?!" Alex shouted eyes wide; he knew this wouldn't turn out well.  
  
Damia just ignored him as she continued to walk to him. She closed her eyes and silently prayed to the gods for safety. Bobby protected her as best he could by putting out as many flames he could with ice.  
  
When Kitty saw what her friend was doing she called "Kurt like over here!"  
  
Kurt heard her and teleported to Kitty. "Jah?" he asked the valley girl.  
  
"Teleport me to Damia." she told him. Kurt said nothing but did as he was told. A cloud of blue smoke appeared next to Damia presenting Kurt and Kitty at her side. The brunette grabbed Damia's hand and gestured for Kurt to port away. Kitty saw the thankful look in Damia's eyes and gave her friend an as cheerful as possible smile. Kitty phased both of them through the flames that Bobby missed. John continued to send the flames flying as the two girls continued to move in.  
  
"When we get close enough unphase me, and when I have the lighter in my hand phase through the floor." Damia told Kitty.  
  
"What?!" Kitty was surprised, that was a huge risk. Sure Kitty would be fine but Damia wouldn't, after all her weakness was fire. ^^God I hope she knows what she's doing.^^ Kitty thought.  
  
As the two reached John, both Damia and Kitty were nervous. Damia turned her face toward Kitty, "When I say so, unphase." Damia told her. Kitty just nodded. Damia raised her hand to John's. He continued his flame throwing to both Kitty's and Damia's dismay, but Damia was determined to get the lighter.  
  
Damia's phased hand covered the lighter "NOW!" she yelled, and Kitty unphased the girl. Damia felt the flames burn her skin as she gripped the lighter in her boyfriend's hand. When she had a firm grip, she yelled again "PHASE!" and again Damia felt Kitty's hand grab her. She phased and the two fell through the floor. When they landed on the ground of the floor beneath them, Kitty unphased them. Damia was on fire and she began to roll on the floor to put out the flames. When they were out she could see the burns on her body. They were extremely painful, and it hurt her even to move but she had to go on. Kitty helped Damia to her feet.  
  
Kitty's eyes filled with concern. "Like are you okay?"  
  
"Perfect." Damia lied, and Kitty knew so.  
  
"Maybe you should like stay out of the fi-" Kitty was cut of sharply by Damia.  
  
"No." She replied sharply, and Kitty knew to not say anymore about it.  
  
"Let's go." Kitty stated, not wanting to take her friend back upstairs.  
  
The two pressed the up button to the elevator and got inside. They waited until the doors opened to their floor and they went back to the room where their team fought. ^^One down and another to go.^^ Damia thought as she stepped into the room.  
  
-----Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy that ya'll are enjoying it! Hope this chapter met your standards! Thanks agian to all my reviewers! You are the BEST!!! ~Alana----- 


	12. Give Her Hades

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^ Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). -----  
  
Chapter Twelve: Give Her Hades Alex saw Damia as soon as she entered, and he immediately noticed her badly burned skin. Even though Alex didn't know the girl well, he knew that she would still fight. Especially sense it involved someone she loved. He knew he had to stop her, but he also knew it was useless to tell her to stop and watch. He decided to do the next best thing, help her the best he possibly could. Damia marched over to Tina, she saw that John was still fighting but it only took so many people to control an unarmed Pyro. She noticed that the three telepaths, or rather the two telepaths including Rogue who had absorbed both, were trying to disable the girl with physic blasts. So far it had little effect. The team members that were fighting her were having trouble not falling under an illusion, and that gave Tina more energy. Damia turned to her valley girl friend beside her. "Ready?" she asked. Kitty sighed and nodded. "Like say when." Damia took a deep breath "WHEN!" she yelled, and the two girls ran at Tina.  
  
Tina noticed Kitty first and tried to put the girl into another illusion, but like her mutation Kitty phased through it. That left a space open for Damia to attack. So as Tina attacked Kitty again, Damia used her vine whip to slice Tina across the stomach. Tina screamed in pain. The Aussie ignored Kitty and went to attack Damia, throwing an illusion her way Kitty attacked Tina with a roundhouse kick in the chest. Angrily Tina threw the small girl away and concentrated again on Damia. Rogue! Damia screamed mentally. Ah know sugar, just a few more hits from us and ya'll then she'll be as good as Tennessee ham. Rogue told her. Alright, I'll do my best. Damia replied. Thank ya. Rogue commented. Oh, and Rogue? Damia continued. Give her Hades. Ya mean hell. Rogue corrected. Whatever, just do it. Damia retorted. Mah pleasure. And the telepathic conversation stopped. While Tina had been concentrating on her illusion for Damia, Kitty was desperately trying to wake up the other mutants. Logan who was in and out of illusion and reality, was to dangerous for one to awake. But not for one who could phase, after he was just who they needed. Kitty began to shake Logan gently, but he didn't snap out of it. Kitty punched him it the side holding back. Again no response. She punched him harder and harder, but again he didn't wake. ^^Like please don't kill me.^^ She prayed as her foot slammed into his groin at full pressure. Logan jumped up into a fighting stance and doubled over immediately. "Like sorry." Kitty told him apologetically. He glared at her, and stood up straight. "Let's just get her." He said and the two ran at Tina who was preoccupied with trying to hurt Damia. That gave Kitty and Logan room to attack. Silently the two attacked, Kitty with kicks and punches, and Logan with his sharp metal claws. Damia who had just barely avoided the illusion thrown at her began to throw razor sharp leaves at the girl. Tina was slowly losing her concentration on the illusions that were keeping the other X-men at bay. After a few more kicks in the legs from Kitty, razor sharp laves at the face from Damia, and metal claws slicing her chest from Logan her concentration broke. All the X-men came out of their fake realities, and instantly attacked, save John who Tina's hold was to strong to break. That gave the three telepaths the opportunity to strike. Rogue, Jean, and Xavier closed their eyes and concentrated on the illusion they had decided on. The professor told them to concentrate on a scene that would keep Tina unable to do anymore damage, but wouldn't hurt her to much. That lead to the decision of a mental institution for the illusion creating mutant. Tina threw another illusion, and with one thought from the three, a physic blast hit the girl turning the direction of the illusion to Tina and she fell into it. Tina collapsed on the floor shaking; her eyes darted around the room not seeing anyone of the X-men only invisible figures. It was her turn to live in a false reality, for everyone's safety. John, who was finally out of Tina's control, he rubbed his head to straighten out the images in his head. When they were finally sorted he walked over to the girl that had caused so much mayhem. He looked at her with a gloomy expression, and placed his hand on her cheek. She shuddered to the touch. "Sorry love." he said softly then walked over to the others. He headed toward his girlfriend, and gave her a weary smile. She embraced him, and it was then that he noticed her burn marks. He pushed her at arms length to see them better, and sorrow filled him as her saw the damage. "Damia, love I'm-" "Shhh." She placed a finger over his lips. "It was not your fault." and she kissed him lightly on the lips. When they parted, she fainted in his arms. He shook her, "Damia!" His eyes were wide in horror. "It's okay sugar, she just needs some rest." Rogue put her hand on John's shoulder. She felt sorry for him, knowing that he was the one that had caused her pain. Rogue motioned to John and Alex to help her carry Damia to their hotel room for rest. -----Please review, and no it isn't over just yet. ~Alana----- 


	13. No Good

----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, I only own Damia AKA Venus. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^ Telepathic speaking, (Aussie/Greek/French Translation). -----  
  
Chapter Thirteen: No Good  
  
Damia woke from her unconsciousness to find the concerned face of John at her side. He gave a relieved smile when she caught his attention.  
  
"Hello Sleeping Beauty bout time you awoke." John smiled and kissed her hand. Damia could see the worry in his eyes. "How ya feelin?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." She lied, she felt awful, but she wasn't about to let him no that.  
  
John just nodded, knowing she was lying but didn't call her on it. "I'm so sorry love." He said.  
  
She smiled and gave his hand a tight squeeze. "I know."  
  
For a few minutes he just stared at her, fighting back his tears. He felt so horrible that he had hurt her again. She didn't deserve him at all, but yet she forgave him again. She was just so kind it was hard for him to say what he had to. "Love," he began taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Yes?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"I think," he trailed off.  
  
"You think?" she questioned, a bit concerned.  
  
"I know," he trailed off yet again.  
  
"Let it out John." She told him, her brow creased in worry.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other any more." He managed to say then before letting her answer he stormed out of the room, leaving Damia in a state of alarm.  
  
Her eyes blinked rapidly, thinking she had dreamt what John had just said. Her mind was spinning with the thought; questions of why stormed her brain. Finally she got herself out of bed, putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She quickly slipped on her sandals and ran out the door.  
  
Jean! she cried.  
  
Damia are you alright. You're awake. How do you fe- Jean began.  
  
Where's John? She interrupted.  
  
What? I thought he was with you. She replied.  
  
No, not anymore. Can you please find him? she asked her telepathic friend.  
  
Sure hold on. Jean told her. There was no reply as to his whereabouts for a minute, which to her seemed like forever. Then Jean's voice came back to her brain. He's on the east end of the beach.  
  
Thanks. Damia ended the telepathic conversation and ran.  
  
She ran to the elevator pushing the down button constantly until the metal doors opened. She rushed in and tapped her left foot impatiently for the metal box to take her down. Finally the doors opened and she rushed out of the elevator bumping into more than a few people along the way, but she didn't care she had to get to John. At last she was running along the sand of the eastern side of the beach. She held her speed until she found a figure that she knew; John.  
  
"John." She said timidly.  
  
His back was turned to her, and she saw that he was breathing heavily. He turned around and she could see the tears running down his face. Quickly he whipped then away with his hand. "What are you doing he-?" he was cut off by her hand over his mouth silencing him.  
  
"Why do you want us to separate?" She asked her face filled with a mixture of shock and sadness. "I love you, but if you don't feel the same way anymore just tell me and I will leave."  
  
John shook his head rapidly. "No that's not it." He put his hand on her shoulders and gazed into her green eyes. "I just can't stand the fact of hurting you again. I mean I don't deserve it, you don't deserve it. I'm no good Damia; none what so ever. I couldn't bear it if I hurt you, I love you and I would rather die than see you hurt ever again. You have had enough of your share of pain, and I just can't bring you more."  
  
Damia could feel the wet salty tears begin to run across her cheeks, and her face begin to flush. "Oh John." She wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace. "You are good for me." She pulled back and locked his eyes with hers and stated seriously "You are. Please don't leave."  
  
John gave a weak smile. "But if I hurt you I coul-." Again he was interrupted.  
  
"This would hurt so much more." She told him.  
  
He sighed. "Can you forgive me for again being so stupid?"  
  
She shook her head, causing him to be worried for a few seconds before she said. "No I'll not forgive you for loving me."  
  
He smiled and embraced her again, but this time their lips met in an adoring kiss.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The X-men team stood at the arrival gate to their plane, saying their last good-byes. Alex promised to come and visit, as well did Marina who hadn't accepted John but hadn't turned him away either. She was neutral on her opinion of him, and both Damia and John thought that was better than nothing.  
  
Alex said his good-byes to each team member. When he reached Damia he gave her a smile. "It was great meeting you Damia." He told her.  
  
"As it was you." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
His face automatically turned a bright shade of pink as he just looked at her speechless. She giggled and patted his head playfully.  
  
As they boarded the gate Alex regained his voice, yelling out to Damia "If you ever get tired of the Aussie you know my number!"  
  
Damia laughed and waved to him from distance between them. "I'll remember that!" She called back.  
  
Alex saw John's evil glare as he cried "Not in this lifetime mate!" And with that the X-men entered the plane taking them back to New York.  
  
When everyone got into their appropriate seats, Rogue let out a huge groan as she plopped down next to John. "Oh Gawd not again!" she cried as she sat down. She turned a pleading eye to her friends. "Anyone want ta switch seats?" Each one let out a 'no' and she moaned in displease. Again she would be having to a next to a puking John, in a small space that smelled like meatloaf. This was just not Rogue's day for flying the skies. So when the announcement came on to fasten your belts and trays in an upright position she put on her head phones; turning the volume on high preparing herself for a long ride home.  
  
-----Well, I hoped you enjoyed the story. I know I did, and it helped a lot with such great reviews. But don't worry I doubt that will be the last story of Damia and John. You know how those muses are. *Glares at Luke* Well thanks so much to you all! Love, Peace and Happiness! ~Alana------ 


End file.
